Pokemon 3: Heroes
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: Matt and Kari were just two regular people finishing high school. However, this summer will prove to be their greatest adventure and the two will become unlikely heroes. Note: This is not a sequel.
1. An Unlikely Hero

Me – This is another FoxMcCloud7921 production.

Pikette – We work hard for your entertainment!

Pikachu – And don't you forget it!

Me – Well if that wasn't cheesy enough...

Pikachu – Sounds like a good advertisement.

Me – No. I'm not paying extra money to put ads on TV. This is how things are going to be.

Pikette – Oh well, we're a non-profit organization anyway.

Me – Okay, we need to get this story started. So let's begin!

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unlikely Hero

On his desk, the clock hit seven and his alarm went off. Turning it off, twelve-year-old Matthew rose out of bed, excited and a smile on his face. "Yes! Today is the day!" he proclaimed. "Today I can finally start catching some new Pokemon!" He then looked over to his companion, who was still sleeping. He then face-faulted onto the ground. "Piplup, you're supposed to get up," he groaned. Sighing, he went to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping Piplup would be up then.

Piplup then opened his eyes slowly. "Pip...?" he said. He looked around and saw that Matt had already gotten up. He smiled, realizing they were supposed to get up at seven, even though Piplup was never a morning person. Yawning slightly, he then got up and stretched, got out of bed and headed downstairs. Feeling rather hungry, he went into the kitchen.

To his delight, he saw that the box of Fig Newtons were still out from yesterday, and boy did he love Newtons, even more than Poffins. He then broke into the box and munched away on the soft cookies.

Once Matt had gotten out of the shower and returned to his room, he saw that Piplup had finally woken up. He then got dressed, putting on some jeans and one of his favorite t-shirts. Feeling rather hungry himself, he decided to go down to the kitchen.

Unfortunately, once he got to the kitchen, he saw Piplup lying on the counter, his eyes glazed, and Matt saw the open box. "Piplup!" he said. "What did I tell you about eating those Fig Newtons?" Sighing, he picked up his little friend while Piplup gave a groan of pain from overeating. "One of these days I need to tell Mom to stop buying those." Getting a piece of fruit, he and Piplup then went out the front door. "Good thing I told Mom we'd be out all day or else she'd flip," Matt then said. Soon, they made their way to the forest area.

* * *

Sinnoh was known for it's variety of different Pokemon. Like every other region, it had its own generation of Pokemon, this region having fourth generation. However, it was somewhat common to see unfamiliar Pokemon in a different region, and this time was no different.

Next to a giant oak tree, laid a sleeping Pikachu. It was still early in the morning, and he had no reason to be up right now. However, a leaf fell from the tree and landed on his nose, causing his nose to twitch and he then sneezed, waking him up.

He looked around and saw the sun was still rising, so he knew he still had some time to sleep. He then closed his eyes again, only to open them again as he noticed something, something odd. Looking around, he noticed something was out of place.

"Wait a minute," he said in his native tongue. "Where's Mom and Dad? And my brothers and sisters?" He then went up the tree, and saw that no one was there. He went down and looked around the area, but no one was there. _"I don't believe it," _he thought. _"They did it again." _They had left without him once again. He wasn't sure why they always left without him when they traveled. Normally, he would be able to catch up with them, but this time they had left early.

Okay, so maybe he was a _little _annoying at times, but that didn't mean they had to try to leave each time. "Oh well," he said. "I'll end up finding them again eventually." He then set off, trying to find their scent, to look for his family.

About eight hours passed, and Pikachu found himself walking around Sinnoh, exhausted. _"They really had this planned down this time," _he thought. Well, he was old enough now to live on his own, that didn't bother him at all. He just wish they didn't keep doing this, but maybe he was just that annoying at times. He then found himself a bench to sit on and took a short rest.

After those same eight hours, Matt found himself dragging his feet. "A whole day gone by and I couldn't catch a single Pokemon," he groaned. "They would all just run away, even attacked."

"Piplup," Piplup said, who was on top of his head.

"Don't say that, Piplup," Matt said. "You're strong enough you can take on any Pokemon. And just imagine once you evolve into an Empoleon." He then realized something. "Surprisingly enough, I haven't seen anyone else from school around here. I would've thought they would be doing the same thing."

He then found himself a bench and sat down. He then noticed there was a Pikachu sitting next to him, showing the same expression he was. "Rough day, huh?" he said to him.

"Pika pika," Pikachu said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Matt said. "Me and Piplup here had a rough day trying to catch Pokemon, and came up short. Oh well, we could always try tomorrow."

Piplup's eyes then opened up wide in horror, realizing he would have to get up again. "Piplup," he groaned.

"So, what happened to you?" Matt then asked the Pikachu.

"Pikapi, pikachu pika pika," Pikachu said.

"Family left you, huh?" Matt said. "Don't feel bad, my mom at times says that she'll end up doing the same to me, but I doubt it. She loves me too much." An idea then came to him. "Say, since you're by yourself now, would you like to live with me?"

Pikachu looked to him, smiling. "Pikapi!" he said, nodding.

"Alright!" Matt said. "We'll be best buddies, and train hard each and everyday. See Piplup, now you got yourself a training partner."

"Piplup!" Piplup said happily, smiling at Pikachu.

"Just one thing," Matt said, looking at Pikachu. "You mind if I give you a nickname?"

"Pika," Pikachu said, shaking his head.

"How does the name Raiden sound?" Matt said.

Pikachu put a paw to his chin, thinking about it. A smile crept his face, liking the sound of the name. "Alright, Raiden it is!" Matt said, taking out a Pokeball. "Welcome to the team," he said before Raiden went into the ball. He then looked to Piplup. "Guess today wasn't a complete failure after all."

"Piplup," he agreed, laughing slightly. It was starting to get dark and Matt and Piplup decided to head back home, excited with their new friend.

* * *

(A/N: And this is where Raiden comes in. He'll be a fun character for sure. Now, time for credit music. The song I have here is the title theme of the 11th movie, no surprise there, huh? As you can see, this is NOT a sequel to P2 (My abbreviation for my last story) and features new characters, but the same old Pokemon. And no Pikette, I'm afraid you won't be in this one.)

**Pokemon 3**  
Heroes

Pikette – Damn

Me – I already had you in two stories (First Pokemon was a three part story).

Pikette – True, I could use a break.

Pikachu – Chris already told me what's going on here. I won't be in this one either.

Me – Don't worry Pikachu, you'll be in the spotlight again soon. By the way, I do not own Pokemon, but I do own the characters not part of the series or anime. So, I know it wasn't much, but as you can see I was trying to add some humor as there'll be a lot in this hopefully.

FoxMcCloud7921


	2. Summer Is Here

(A/N: Sorry for the long update. I realize contrary to what people say summer is a busy time for me. By the way, I just got Platinum for my new DSi and I LOVE IT!)

* * *

Chapter 2: Summer Is Here

_Six years later..._

After hitting the snooze button for the third that morning, Matt woke up and looked up to the clock which read: 7:30. "Aw shit," he groaned. He then looked to his closest companion. "Raiden, we woke up late again. We need to be at school in forty-five minutes."

Raiden, who in the last six years had evolved into a Raichu, just groaned and turned over in his sleep. Matt sighed. "Never been a morning person. Well, I'm going to take a quick shower and hopefully Mom's making breakfast."

While Matt was taking a shower, Raiden finally found the strength to wake up and get out of bed. He was feeling rather hungry, so he decided to head to the kitchen. However, he did not see Matt's mother, but he did see his other friends. One was Empoleon, who had evolved from Piplup and Prinplup awhile back. Of course, he had not changed at all as he still had hunger issues and still loved Fig Newtons.

The other friend he saw was Lucario. About two years ago, Matt, along with him and Empoleon, who was still Prinplup at the time, came across a lost Riolu in the forest. Of course, he was a little defensive towards Matt at first, but he soon warmed up to him and soon became a part of Matt's team. As it soon turned out, Riolu would evolve into a Lucario three weeks afterwards. As always, Lucario was watching the news, or possibly cartoons. He seemed to have a thing for television, not something common in Pokemon.

"So, what are you watching?" Raiden said to him.

"Only good thing on now is the news," Lucario said. "Damn cartoons are reruns today."

All of a sudden, a special news report came onto the screen. "This just in," the reporter said. "Police have recently reported that the growing activity of Team Galactic in Sinnoh is starting to pose a threat against the people in the area."

"Team Galactic?" Raiden said. "Why does that name sound so familiar all of a sudden...?"

"Team Galactic is the organization known for stealing Pokemon and running illegal tests against them," the reporter said, answering his question. "Unfortunately, police are not sure of the whereabouts of their main headquarters although they say they are keeping up the search and are determined to find this organization of criminals."

"Guess nowhere in Sinnoh is safe now," Lucario said.

Matt had finally come out of the shower, and went downstairs. "Empoleon!" he then said, seeing Empoleon going through the box of Fig Newtons. "It's been six years now and you still have a problem with eating these!" He then tugged the box out of Empoleon's flippers.

"Pol," Empoleon said sadly.

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, patting Empoleon on the head. "Look, if we have time after school, I'm going to see if they have anything a bit more healthy that just tastes just like them. Sound good? That way, you can have as many as you want."

"Empoleon!" Empoleon said happily.

Matt laughed, realizing the part of Piplup had never left him. "Hmm, I guess Mom had to leave for work early," he said. "Oh well, I'll just get something on the way." He then looked to Raiden and Lucario. "Alright, you two, it's time for us to get going." He then got out Lucario's and Empoleon's Pokeballs, calling them back. He looked to Raiden and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Rai, rai," Raiden said.

Hopping on his shoulder, Matt and Raiden made their way to the garage where Matt had his car. "I still wonder how Mom managed to get me this car," he said, looking to his Lexus LFA Roadster. He then got in while Raiden took the passenger seat. He then started the engine and pulled out from the back. Once switching into drive, he looked at his iPod he had hooked up to the stereo and picked "Fuel" from Metallica.

He then pulled out two pairs of sunglasses. "Better hang on tight, buddy," he said, slipping on his shades. He then looked to Raiden, who had his shades on as well. "We got twenty minutes to get to school, so expect a fast ride." He then hit the gas and the two sped off towards Sinnoh High.

* * *

If words could express who Kari truly was, the list would be endless. Don't get her wrong, she may be pretty and always one whose looks must be perfect, but she was one not to be taken lightly. In other words, you did not want to get on her bad side.

That same morning, Kari was in her room, brushing her long brown hair. "To think, my senior year finally over," she said. "Definitely a big moment, don't you think Glameow?"

Glameow nodded. Kari has had her for about four years now. She wasn't really a fighter, though Glameow wanted to be able to defend her family if something bad happened. Also, Kari didn't really want her to evolve. She liked Glameow the way she was.

"Another three months and I'll be enrolled into the Academy," Kari said. "It's been my dream to go there. I always wanted to be a doctor, helping out fellow Pokemon." She then laughed slightly. "And then there's Matt, who's not as willing to have a career. He's planning on becoming what a lot of people strive for: a Pokemon Master."

"Meow, meow," Glameow said.

"Oh I know," Kari said. "Don't get me wrong, I respect his decision. It's just..." She then looked at her watch. "Better get leaving soon. Glameow, make sure the others behave and I'll be home in the afternoon." She then got her backpack, left her room and headed downstairs and went out the door towards her car. Soon, she headed off to school as well.

* * *

Matt soon got to the high school and parked into his spot while "Low Rider" was blaring out of the speakers.

"Finally, last day here," Matt said. He then looked to Raiden. "Then we'll finally be able to start our adventure."

"Rai rai!" Raiden said happily.

"Yep, you, Empoleon, and Lucario," Matt said. "Of course, I'm sure to find and capture other Pokemon, but the four of us can't be defeated." He then sighed. "Well, I hate to do this, but Raiden, you're going to have to get back into your ball."

"Chu," Raiden said sadly.

"Hey, I don't like it either," Matt said. "But they say no Pokemon are to be present. Still don't understand that rule. But don't worry, the day will go by quick, trust me." After calling Raiden back, he then hopped out of his car and headed towards the inside of the building.

Once he headed towards his locker, he saw Kari at hers. "Hey Kari," Matt said. "Looking beautiful as always."

"Matt, you have yet to go a day without saying that," Kari said, smiling, obviously amused.

"Well it is true," Matt said, laughing.

"So, last day of school and then finals," Kari mentioned.

"Great, that'll be a fun week," Matt said sarcastically.

"Well, you spent as much time studying as you did training, it wouldn't seem like such a grievance," Kari said.

"Very funny," Matt said. "It's no big deal, my grades are fine enough as is. So, you're still planning on attending the Academy?"

"Yeah," Kari said. "I'm just not that into battling so much. I mean, yeah I did it when I was younger, but then again that was then."

"Yeah, well once this is all over, my journey begins," Matt said. "Traveling all over Sinnoh."

"Wait a minute, don't tell me you..." She then saw his belt. "Matt! You know we're not supposed to have Pokemon here."

"Oh come on, what are they going to do, confiscate my Pokeballs?" Matt said. "Please, as long as they're not out and about, there's no problem."

At that moment came Kevin, one of the school jocks and a ladies man. Pretty much, he was an asshole but somehow he was able to woo women to him, mostly because of his looks. Of course, there was always the occasional "fuck off" response, but it didn't bother him.

He then walked over to Kari. "Hey there, Kari."

"Hi Kevin," Kari almost muttered.

"So, I was thinking," he said, putting an arm around her. "Saturday night would be a great night for the two of us. We could have some dinner, I can get reservations, and then maybe see a movie."

"Uh, thanks Kevin, but I don't think I'm all that interested," Kari said.

"Oh come on," Kevin said. "It'll be fun."

"I believe she said no, Kevin," Matt said, feeling rather annoyed.

"Whoa, take it easy Romeo," Kevin said. "Doesn't hurt a person to ask."

"You've been asking her for three weeks straight!" Matt said. "So maybe you should just back off and leave her alone!" Kari looked at him in surprise, while also blushing.

Kevin now became annoyed. "I'll tell you what," he said. "We'll settle this like regulars. We'll have a Pokemon battle after school. If you win, she's yours, but if _I win_, she's going to have to spend Saturday night with me."

"Deal," Matt said almost automatically. Kevin gave him a nod and then walked off to his first class.

"You gave much thought to that, didn't you?" Kari said sarcastically.

"Oh, I did," Matt said with a smile. "I just have good instincts right now."

Kari sighed. "If you lose, don't expect to talk to me for about a week." She then went to her first class while Matt chuckled softly.

Throughout the day, it was the same old same old, listening to teachers lecture for about forty minutes on stuff that not everybody really cares about. So, Matt decided to use the time he had doing what he does best other than training Pokemon: texting during class.

He had thought about the upcoming battle, and decided to make things a little bit more interesting. He quickly wrote a message to Kari. Her phone vibrated softly, catching her by surprise. She opened her phone and read the message that said:

_"Why don't we add a little fun to this challenge?"_

Kari looked back at Matt and smiled. She quickly wrote back a note.

_"Like what?"_

Matt knew this would get one of two responses. He only hoped that it was the positive one.

_"Well, I had been thinking. If Kevin wins, he'll want to do his little shindig with you. However, say _I_ win, then I'll end up taking you to one of the most expensive restaurants in the Sinnoh region, and after that, we'll go back to your place and watch _The Notebook _since you've been dying for me to see it."_

Once Kari read that last message, she almost burst out laughing. She happened to be a quick typer so it wasn't long before she answered back.

_"Very well, Matt. I guess I could accept those terms. Except, if you do win, we're not just going to watch _The Notebook _but _A Walk To Remember _as well."_

Matt groaned softly, although it was just to get her amused. Wasn't the fairest of terms, but he knew he could handle two movies.

_"Deal."

* * *

_(A/N: Okay, you know what time it is again. Yep. The song I have here is called "His World" but this is the Crush 40 version.

* * *

Once the last bell sounded, everyone rushed to their lockers to get their things. However, it was not because of the fact that school was officiallyover, but the long awaited battle that was about to take place.

Just outside the school, Matt and Kevin stood on opposite sides out in the grass. "So, how about a one-on-one battle?"

"It's your call, Kevin," Matt said. "Just realize you picked one of the wrong trainers to face."

"We'll see about that," Kevin said, taking out a Pokeball. "Alright Golduck, it's show time!" There was a flash of light and Kevin's duck Pokemon appeared.

*"Well this ought to be interesting," Matt said. He then took out a Pokeball as well. "Alright Raiden, let's take care of business!" There was another flash of light and Matt's faithful companion appeared.

Golduck then started off the battle using Fury Swipes, but Raiden was able to dodge it and used Quick Attack and hit Golduck directly, although it didn't do too much damage. Golduck then used Hydro Pump, meaning that this Golduck was trained well, but Raiden fought back using Charge Beam. The two attacks met, causing a small explosion. It obviously meant that Raiden had been trained well as well.

Raiden then emerged out of the smoke with Iron Tail, catching Golduck off guard and hitting him directly. But then Golduck struck back with a Water Pulse, hitting Raiden directly this time. Finally, Raiden then charged towards Golduck using Volt Tackle, while Golduck used Zen Headbutt. The two collided, but Raiden proved to be stronger as Golduck was knocked backwards and was out cold.

Kevin stared in surprise at his fallen Pokemon. "No way," he said. "But no one's ever been able to take out Golduck."

"Well, apparently you haven't met trainers or Pokemon as strong as us," Matt said. "Right Raiden?"

"Rai rai," Raiden said.

Once Kevin moped away in shame, everyone else surrounded Matt and Raiden, admiring them for their skill. However, Matt went over to one particular female. "So," he said. "Are we still planning that "date" for tomorrow?"

"I suppose," Kari said, smiling.

"Pick you up around seven?" Matt asked.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

(A/N: Phew, finally got that done. In case you haven't noticed, Matt and Kari both seem to have a thing for each other, although they're a little shy to admit it, and this "date" is actually meant to be more of a friendship thing... I think. Anyway, sorry for the long wait once again. I guess I should say that expect updates to take a little longer but don't worry, I haven't stopped writing at all.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. An Adventure Begins

(A/N: Hey, sorry about the long wait. I've been having some computer trouble but now everything's good.)

* * *

Chapter 3: An Adventure Begins

On the way home, Matt didn't really say much, and Raiden was a bit concerned. "Raichu?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing Raiden," Matt said. "Just have some things on my mind, that's all."

Raiden just gave him a look. "Rai rai," he said.

"What about her?" Matt asked. Obviously Raiden was asking about Kari.

Raiden then smiled. "Rai raichu," he then said.

"What? I don't like her like that!" Matt quickly said. "And for your information, I'm only having dinner with her because I'm a good friend." But Raiden only smirked at him.

Once they finally got home, Matt went inside and plopped himself on the couch, with Raiden on his shoulder. "Hi honey," his mom said, who was in the kitchen. "How was school?"

"Same as usual," Matt said. "But it ended on a good note." He then looked to Raiden and winked.

"Well, that's good," his mom said. "I see Empoleon has gone on a little binge again."

"Yeah, I guess some things never change," Matt said, laughing. "Hmm, that reminds me." He then called out both Empoleon and Lucario. "Hey Empoleon," he then said, pulling out a boxes of Nutri-Grain bars. "I got something new for you." He then took out one of the bars and gave it to Empoleon. He tasted it, and his eyes lit up with happiness as he gobbled the rest of it down. Matt sweatdropped. "Guess we're gonna have to switch from Fig Newtons to Nutri-Grain Bars."

"So Matt, I heard news from Kari's mother," his mom said, smiling. "Apparently you have plans tomorrow night."

Matt could feel his face heat up. "That's right," he said. "But it's nothing like that. We're just going as friends."

"Oh I see," his mom said, obviously not convinced. "You know, we both think that you and Kari would make a good couple."

"Umm, right mom," Matt said. "I think I'm gonna go to my room now." He then ran upstairs, while his mother was trying not to burst out laughing.

* * *

When Kari got home, she realized she had this weird feeling inside of her, one she had never really experienced before. Was it... attraction? _"No," _she thought. _"Matt and I are just friends. Sure, we've known each other for a long time, but that doesn't mean anything." _And yet, she was feeling a bit of doubt.

Once she went inside, she saw that her mom was still at work, as usual. However, she did see that Glameow was in the kitchen. Turning on the radio, she sat down on the couch in the living room. "What a day," she said.

"Meow?" Glameow asked.

"Oh you know, full of surprises as usual," she said. "Plus tomorrow now I'm gonna be going out to dinner with Matt."

Glameow smiled. She knew Matt pretty well, mostly because he had been over to the house plenty of times. "Meow?"

"What? No it's not a date!" Kari stated. "Matt was the one who asked me, but it's nothing like that. Friends go out to dinner too you know."

Glameow just smiled while shaking her head slightly. She knew very well that Kari was attracted to him. Matt seemed to have that kind of personality most people liked. She knew it would only be a matter of time before they both admitted it.

"Wish I hadn't called Mom about it," Kari said. She then laughed. "She probably told Matt's mother and now she's going to embarrass him about it. Poor Matt."

All of a sudden, the radio changed to a new song. The song was "Daydream" by The Wallace Collection. "Oh my God!" she almost screamed. "I love this song." She then smiled. "I remember Mom telling me that this was the song she and Dad had danced to at their wedding. I think I might have the same one once I get married."

She then felt herself blushing, although she wasn't sure why.

* * *

After about half an hour, Matt and his Pokemon found themselves in the backyard training as usual. "Alright Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!" Matt said. "And Raiden, use Iron Tail!"

Empoleon shot out a huge jet of water, aimed at Raiden. Raiden then jumped into the air, his tail glowing and was able to cut right through the jet and hit Empoleon directly, although he wasn't hurt that much.

"Alright, good job both of you!" Matt said. He then looked over and saw that Lucario was meditating. "Lucario's got the right idea," he then said. He and the rest of them went over next to Lucario and got in the same position. "Meditation is the best way of relaxing," he said with his eyes closed, his Pokemon doing the same. "It helps relax the mind, and also gets rid of stress. If any of us are stressed, it'll mess us up in a battle."

Meanwhile, his mother was staring at them out of the window. _"Ever since Riolu evolved into Lucario, Matt has really gotten into that whole meditation thing," _she thought. She then laughed slightly. _"He really has a complex system of training, but at least he's taking good care of his Pokemon."_

After about ten minutes, Matt then opened his eyes. "Alright, that'll be enough for today." He then stood up and his Pokemon stared at him. "Good day of training. Now, we have about another week before we start off on our journey. We'll be sure to meet some barriers on the road, but we'll be able to prevail. I guess I should also say that we might acquire some new friends on the way. So, I want all of you to know no matter what happens, we stick as a team, got it?" His Pokemon nodded. He then smiled. "Good. Now, it's starting to hit around dinnertime, and we all know that we love Mom's cooking."

However, he wasn't able to say more as the others rushed inside, leaving him in the dust. _"So much for us being a team," _he thought as he went back inside.

"I guess your Pokemon must love my cooking more than you do now, Matt," his mom said, smiling.

"Well, we'll be on our way in about a week, so I guess they want as much as they can get," Matt said, laughing.

"So, you're really going through with this then?" his mom asked.

"Mom, we've been over this already," Matt said. "Yes, it's been my dream ever since I was twelve years old."

"I know," his mom said. "It's just, you know the journey can be dangerous."

"Well that's why I have my Pokemon with me," Matt said, looking to his companions. "Trust me Mom, they've done enough training they could take on Palkia or Dialga."

"I quite doubt that, Matt," his mom said, smiling. "That was another thing you always ranted about when you were younger: capturing Palkia."

"Well," Matt said. "Yeah, I always had an interest in Palkia, although I'm not quite sure why. But even so, it would be cool to have one, then we definitely be unbeatable."

"There's that confidence again I know so well," his mom said. "Anyway, so how exactly are you planning this date for tomorrow?"

Matt blushed slightly. "It's not a date, mom. It's just a little get-together between the two of us."

"Well, when I was younger, that usually referred to as a date," his mom said, smirking at him.

Matt sighed. "Alright, fine, it's a date. But nothings going to happen. We're going to eat, then most likely go back to her place and watch some movies."

"And...?" his mom then said.

"Mom, I may be eighteen, but I know very well even if Kari and I did like each other that we wouldn't rush things. But trust me, none of that will happen."

"Whatever you say," his mom said almost sarcastically.

* * *

The next day, Kari woke up to the morning sun in her face. She groaned slightly. While today was going to be a good day, it was going to be a long one, at least to her. She then felt something rub against her side and saw that it was Glameow, who had slept next to her last night.

Kari smiled. "Good morning to you too," she said. "Today's going to be one of those days, isn't it?" After getting a shower and her hair done, she then went downstairs to the dining room, where her mother and father were.

"I'm telling you, honey," her father was saying, "This Team Galactic is growing in numbers, and why? They have recruiters all over Sinnoh, asking them to join. At some point, their numbers will outnumber the police force."

"Now don't say that," her mother was saying. "We all know they'll be able to take out this organization sooner or later." She then saw Kari come in. "Oh, morning honey. I already have breakfast made for you at the table."

"Thanks Mom," Kari said, taking a seat. "So, more Team Galactic news, Dad?"

"I'm afraid so," her father said. "Their activities are starting to be noticed by the police, but no one's been able to track them down, yet at least."

"Something about them just creeps me out," her mother said. "They always happen to mention something about a "new world." Well, I've read and seen enough movies and I know well enough that that term is definitely not a good one. But enough about that. What are your plans for the day?"

"Much to do," Kari said. "I have to go out to the mall to do shopping for a new dress, and then head to the salon so that I can get my hair done for tonight."

"Oh, it's so nice to see that you two are going out," her mother said.

"Not like that, Mom," Kari said, embarrassed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you two to be going out tonight?" her father asked. "It can be rather dangerous on the streets."

"Come on Dad, I'm eighteen," Kari said. "I'll be able to take care of myself."

"Plus you've known Matthew long enough, dear," her mother said.

"True," her father said. "I have to admit; for his age, his maturity level is surprising."

"Well, he is rather responsible," Kari said. "Especially with his Pokemon." She then looked at her watch. "Well, I better be heading off now. I'll see you both later on." She then gave her mom and dad both a kiss on the cheek and she then left to go to the mall.

* * *

Despite it still being early in the morning, Matt was going over what suit to wear for tonight, with help from Raiden, of course.

"Alright, how does this look?" he asked his Pokemon friend, showing him a dress shirt that was blue with thin white stripes.

Raiden looked at it, thinking. "Raichu," he said, saying to keep it for now.

"I don't know," Matt said. "I just hope I don't look like an idiot." He then realized it was probably best to play it safe. "Well, still got the tuxedo from prom."

He then went into his closet and found his old tux from senior prom this year. Raiden then nodded, thinking it was the best choice as well.

"Knowing Kari, she's probably getting her hair done and picking out a dress," Matt said, laughing. However, his mind wasn't feeling the same. Indeed it was his idea, but Matt was feeling rather awkward about this. They weren't going out, and yet they were going out to dinner, just the two of them. Maybe he was just being silly. After all, they _were _just going out as friends, nothing more nothing less.

"Very well, tux it is," Matt said, finally choosing his outfit. He then looked at his watch. It was 10:30, meaning he had over eight hours before having to head to Kari's. "Perfect enough for some training." He then looked to Raiden. "Raiden, I know you enjoy training and such, as well as the others, but you don't think I overdo it a bit, do you?" Raiden smiled, then jumped onto Matt's shoulder. "I'll take that as a no," he said, laughing. "I have to admit, I don't know what I'd do without all you guys. Mom just loves Empoleon, despite the trouble he makes, and Lucario helps around the house time to time. And of course, if it wasn't for you, buddy, my dreams as a trainer would've probably been over."

It was nice being home for the time being. Matt was able to keep his Pokemon out of their balls, which they enjoyed a lot. Also, since he had three, it wasn't even a problem. However, depending on what happens on his journey, they could easily change. "Well, knowing the others, they're probably downstairs eating breakfast already, so let's join them."

And to no surprise, the day seemed to go by rather quickly. Matt was able to get an hour or two in of training but spent most of the time in his room laying in his bed, collecting his thoughts. Once it started getting around six, he then got himself a shower, got himself dressed, and then made sure he had all the things he needed for tonight.

"You do know that you're all staying here, right?" he said to his Pokemon in the dining room while adjusting his tie in the mirror. They only groaned, causing Matt to almost smile. "Don't give me that," he said. "Trainers got to have their personal time too. Besides, the two of us will be just fine." He then checked to see that he had everything. Once he was satisfied, he then went into the living room, where his mother was sitting, watching TV. "Well mom, I'm heading off now."

"Oh my, how handsome my son has become," his mom said to him, smiling.

Matt rolled his eyes. Typical mom behavior. "Yes mom, you really did a great job raising me to become the young man I am now," he said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

His mom just laughed. "Oh Matt, don't feel embarrassed. I know you're too old now to hear stuff like this, but you are my only son after all."

"I know," Matt said. "But, you think you can tone that down a bit, please?"

"Of course," his mom said. "Now, you have yourself a date, so I suggest you get there on time."

Sighing, he said bye to his mom and Pokemon, got into his car and drove to Kari's house. Once he got there, he sat in his car for about a minute. _"Alright Matt, this is it," _he thought to himself. _"Don't do anything stupid, be nice, and make sure to be the perfect gentleman." _Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked up to the front door. Once he got there, he pressed the doorbell and waited.

The door then opened and Kari's mother was at the door. "Hi Matt," she said happily. "Come on in." Matt came inside and she closed the door behind them. "Well, you sure do look handsome tonight."

"Uh, thanks," Matt said hesitantly.

Her mother giggled slightly, sensing his uneasiness. "No need to be nervous," she said. "You've been over here enough times, so you know we don't bite. Anyway, Kari's still upstairs so we're just waiting for her in the living room."

"Right," Matt said, as the both of them headed towards the living room. Kari's father was in there waiting for her as well.

"Matt," he said to him.

"Sir," Matt said, giving a slight nod. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to have her home at whatever time she needs to be, and I'll make sure that nothing happens to her."

"Well, you were right about the second part," her father said. "As for the first, she's old enough that we can trust her with what she does. However, you better make sure she comes back in one piece, if you know what I mean."

Matt quickly felt himself blushing. He knew exactly what he meant. "Oh no sir, that would never happen. Not at all."

"Honey," Kari's mother said. "You know Matt would never do such a thing."

"Well," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Just letting him know, that's all."

Suddenly, something caught Matt's eye. He looked up and his heart almost leaped. Standing at the top of the stairs was Kari, but she looked different, in a good way of course. She smiled slightly at him as she came downstairs. She was wearing a short black dress, along with matching gold and black heels. The mere sight of her could startle anyone. But once again, in a good way.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Matt said back to her.

"Aww, look at the two of them," her mother said. "We definitely need to get a picture of this."

"That reminds me," Matt said. He brought his one arm in front of him, displaying the flowers he had brought for her. "These are for you."

"Aw, thanks Matt," Kari said happily, taking them and giving him a hug. "They're beautiful." The two then got together and got a picture together. Matt just hoped that his mother wouldn't see it.

While her mother went into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase, Kari then looked to him. "I'm guessing Dad gave you the little talk?"

"I guess," Matt said. "How'd you know?"

"Oh I could hear everything from upstairs." She then turned to her father. "And personally Dad, I didn't think it was necessary. I'm eighteen for crying out loud. I don't think I still need to be treated as a child."

"What?" her dad said. "I'm just doing my role as a father."

"Overdoing it, more like," Kari said softly, which Matt could only hear. "Look, we're just going out for dinner and once we get back, Matt will most likely be spending the night. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"I suppose not," her dad said in a way that made Kari smile constantly.

"Well, we had better be going," Matt said. "I had made reservations for 7:30."

"Bye mom, bye dad," Kari said. "Remember, we'll be back right after dinner is over."

They then left the house and headed towards Matt's car. Matt noticed that Kari was smiling. "What?" he said. She then started giggling. "_What_?"

"You should've seen yourself," she said. "I've never seen anyone as timid."

"Well, I may have been over to your house a lot, but never to pick you up on a date," Matt said.

"True," she said as they reached the car, where Matt opened the door for her. Once he got in, he then started the engine and they headed off onto their date.

The car ride seemed rather quiet at first, until Matt had finally gotten the guts to ask. "So listen," he said. "About this whole thing. You wouldn't really say it's a date. Just a get-together, right?"

Kari felt herself blushing slightly. "Um, yeah. It's not a date. Not like friends just hang out and such."

And once again, the two fell silent, both feeling awkward. Soon, however, they had finally reached the restaurant, _The Flaming Beachside Grill_. The name sounded cheap, but everything was rather expensive. Matt knew that a lot of girls weren't big fans of men spending money for them, but he wasn't cheap and therefore, this was the best choice.

"I should've figured we would come here," Kari said, smiling. "I haven't been here in about three years. Wonder if anythings changed."

"You'll see," Matt said, smiling back. They then went inside. Once seeing the host, and telling him about the reservation, they then followed him to their seats. However, Kari then realized they were going outside of the restaurant. As it turned out, Matt had reserved a table for just the two of them up on the deck outside.

Once they both sat down, Kari started shaking her head. "Matt, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were up to something," she said, smirking.

"Oh really?" Matt responded, smirking as well. "And what do you think that would be?"

"Not too sure," Kari said. "But still, thank you for this. I love this great view." And indeed, it was a good view. They could easily see the outside parts of the entire Sinnoh region.

"I'm glad you like it," Matt said. "Had to make sure you were going to have a good time tonight."

Soon, a waitress came and asked what their meals were going to be and soon went back into the restaurant. While they were waiting, Matt decided to strike up conversation. "So I had been thinking," he said. "My whole journey starts next week and I'm going to be away from home for awhile. I'm going to be alone for awhile."

Kari laughed. "But won't your Pokemon be with you?"

"Yeah, but what I mean is I need a traveling companion of my own," he explained. "I was wondering if you wanted to come along?"

"Oh," Kari said, surprised. "Listen Matt, I already told you, I just lost my interest in being a trainer awhile ago. Besides, I have the whole Academy thing coming up."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," Matt said. "I just want someone accompanying me. Besides, you don't have to be there for a whole another three months."

"That's true," Kari said. "I don't know, I'll think about it."

Soon, their food showed up, and they started eating their meals. Matt was feeling a little anxious. Was it really a good idea for her to come with him? He personally didn't have a problem with it, but what about her parents? They weren't necessarily strict, but if Kari said yes, they might not like the idea.

_"Or perhaps I'm just assuming too much," _he thought. After awhile, he then looked back up to her. "Well?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Well what?" she asked.

"Have you made up your mind?" Matt asked. He then kicked himself mentally, wishing now he hadn't asked so soon.

"Oh," Kari said. "Well, you are right, I do have some time before I have to head back home and go to the Academy." A smile then crept onto her face. "But I guess I could come along. It's not like I have anything better to do this summer anyway."

"Glad to hear it," Matt said. "And don't worry, I'll remember what your dad had said."

They both laughed at the last comment. Soon, they had finished their meals, and Matt paid for both of them, despite Kari saying she could pay for hers. They then headed back to her house, walked up, and then paused at the front door.

"Thank you, Matt," Kari said. "I had a wonderful night, definitely better than what Kevin would've probably given me."

"Probably," Matt said. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow sometime then." He tried to walk back but-

"Hey, wait a minute." He then turned back and saw her arms crossed with a smirk on her face. "I thought we had a deal. I believe two certain movies are waiting for you."

Matt groaned slightly, realizing he had to pay his price as he went inside with her. Still, he couldn't really complain.

* * *

(A/N: Finally, I got this chapter done. As Snake would say, "Kept you waiting, huh?" Like I said, I had some computer trouble, but everything's good now, so updates should be quicker. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the main part of the story will begin shortly.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	4. An Unexpected Start

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Start

Almost a week had passed. Finals were over, the seniors had been commenced, and all of a sudden, the next part of Matt's life was about to begin. Today was the day that he started his adventures as an official Pokemon Trainer.

Waking up around eight, he quickly got himself a shower and then got dressed into his trainer gear, which consisted of newer dark blue jeans he had gotten from his birthday a couple of months ago, a red shirt with a black vest to accompany it, and fingerless gloves. One of the last things he made sure to bring was his Poketch. Always good to have the time.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled. It was almost like he was looking at himself six years ago, when he was so determined to fulfill the dream he had always wanted. Now he once again had that chance.

"We sure went through a whole lot, didn't we Empoleon?" he said, patting his companion on the head. "I remember that one day still, where it seemed hopeless since we couldn't get anything, but we did manage to find Raiden." He then looked to him. "Apparently, neither of us were having such a good day."

"Chu," Raiden said. He still remembered that day well. And yet, it had been six years and still no word about his family.

"And of course, we couldn't forget about you, Lucario," Matt said to his Aura Pokemon. "For a Riolu, you were definitely a tough Pokemon inside and out. And one who you didn't want on their bad side."

Lucario nodded. It was a strange story, but when he was just a Riolu, he managed to wander out of the wild and straight into Veilstone City. Of course, Matt was the first to get to him, but he was rather timid at first. Now, looking back, he realizes he made the right choice.

"Now remember," Matt said. "We're going to be encountering many other types of Pokemon around here, some that may prove to be stronger than any of you. But I always believe that strength doesn't win a battle. It's more about dedication and willpower. But that's not just for the Pokemon we meet, but the upcoming gym battles as well. I admit, however, that before we get to that we're going to need a couple more companions, just in case. So, is everyone ready?"

The three of them nodded. Matt then called back Empoleon and Lucario. He then looked to Raiden. "So tell me, do the other two care that you get to stay out more than they do?" Raiden only shook his head. "I wish I could, but I know they wouldn't like to walk the entire day, plus neither of them could be able to sit on my shoulder." Raiden then jumped onto his shoulder. "Yeah, that's exactly what I mean." He then looked out the window. "Hopefully Kari will be ready by the time I get to her house. Actually I'm hoping more that she used to walking long distances."

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to be traveling!?" Kari's father said. Her parents had only been informed this morning about Kari's recent change in plans.

"Like I said, Matt invited me to accompany him on his journey," Kari said calmly. "And I said yes."

"But what about the Academy?" her dad asked. "I thought you said you were done being a trainer?"

"I am," she said, although the tone in her voice made it sound like she wasn't totally sure.

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea," her mom said. "The world is full of all types of Pokemon. Who knows, you may even run into a rare or even legendary Pokemon."

"But you do realize you have to be back here before school starts," her dad said.

"And I will be," Kari said. "Three months is a long time, you know. Besides, I know my way back and I'll visit home sometime."

"Well, then that means you'll have to take your Pokemon with you," her mother said.

"Of course," Kari said. "Buneary and Noctowl would definitely like being away from home for a bit."

"Well... and someone else," her mom said.

Suddenly, Kari felt something rub her leg. She looked down and saw Glameow smiling at her. "Glameow, you want to come as well?" She then smiled. "I'm not surprised."

"Glameow and you have been close for quite awhile," her mom said. "I don't think she could handle being home while you're away."

"Well, if that's what you want, then of course you can come along," Kari said. She then looked to her parents. "You two won't feel lonely without her?"

"Well, she is more yours than ours," her dad said, giving her Glameow's Pokeball. "As long as she's with you, you can always feel protected."

Kari then called back Glameow into her ball. She stared at the ball for a second. "Yeah... I know," she said softly. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. "That's probably Matt," she said then. She went over to the door and opened it, and indeed it was Matt, along with Raiden on his shoulder.

"Did I make good timing?" Matt joked.

Kari laughed. "Yes, very good timing. Come on in. I'm almost ready to go, just have to get a couple more things packed."

While Kari ran back upstairs, Matt decided to head back to the living room with her parents. After saying hi, her mother almost squealed with joy once seeing Raiden. Matt had forgotten that this was one of the few times when he wanted back into his ball.

"Hi there Raiden," Kari's mom said. She then took him and held him in her arms, while Raiden gave Matt a look that clearly said either "Help me" or "Kill me."

"So, big day for you, huh?" Kari's dad asked.

"You know it," Matt said. "Got the whole crew with me. How it'll all turn out, not too sure, but I know it'll be a very interesting adventure."

Soon, Kari came back downstairs, carrying a rather large backpack. "Alright, now I'm set," she said. She then gave her mom and dad both hugs and the two of them left the house, starting on their adventure.

"So I'm guessing you managed to cramp everything you could find into that little backpack?" Matt said, smiling.

"Haha, very funny," Kari said sarcastically. "For your information, I didn't even bring that much stuff. I probably have less than you do."

"Not so sure about that," Matt said. He then laughed. "It's funny, but we both sound like we're back in middle school again."

Kari laughed. "I know exactly what you mean. Hey, remember back when we played that huge prank on Miss Janis in 7th grade?"

"Oh my God," Matt said, laughing. "Yeah, we found that Shinx lurking around outside the school and we both took it inside and let it run rampant in the classroom, destroying about any appliance in the room. Of course, I tried to play the hero so she wouldn't suspect me and Raiden was able to calm him down. Remember that buddy?"

"Rai," Raiden said, nodding.

"And she still doesn't know," Kari said, laughing again. "That reminds me. Matt, why exactly do you have Raiden sit on your shoulder? Shouldn't he be inside his Pokeball?"

"I don't know," Matt said. "Since I found him, he's been rather reluctant to go inside it." He then looked to Raiden. "Must be a Pikachu thing."

Soon, about an hour or two of walking, the pair found themselves in front of a large forest. "So, this must be Eterna Forest," Kari said.

"Yep, full of plenty of Pokemon to catch," Matt said, smiling. He then looked to Raiden. "You ready for some battling?"

"Rai, rai," Raiden said with a determined look on his face.

The three of them entered the forest. "Better be careful," Kari said. "Who knows what Pokemon could just pop out of nowhere?"

And just like that, something did pop out of the bushes. Looking closely, Matt saw that it was a Pachirisu. "Hmm, a Pachirisu, huh? Sounds like a good companion to me." He then glanced over. "Uh, Kari? Are you alright?"

"That Pachirisu... IS SO CUTE!" Kari cried, her eyes glistening over with affection. "I have to capture it!"

* * *

(A/N: Well, it's been a awhile since you've seen this. Anyway, I only have this song for pure humor, but it's the "Romeo and Juliet Love Theme" by, yours truly, Pyotr Ilich Tchaikovsky. And um, I'm not sure which one you'll find but I think you know what theme I'm going with here. ;) Actually, I have another song after this one. Yes, it's another SMG song, but who cares? It's called "Boss Kamek" and trust me, I think it's fitting for Pokemon. Actually, I think it fits Pachirisu.)

* * *

"Just leave it to us," Matt said. "Raiden and I have done enough training that this is just practice, right Raiden? Raiden?"

*But Raiden was focusing on something else. Once his eyes laid on that Pachirisu, he suddenly felt his heart fluttering. Matt soon saw hearts appear in his eyes and his mouth opening, uttering inaudible words. Matt quickly sweatdropped while Kari started laughing outloud.

"Well, I think Raiden is a bit occupied," Kari said, chuckling. She then took out a Pokeball. "Alright Glameow, I need your assistance!" *There was a flash of light and Glameow appeared. "Hope you're ready for some battling! Now Glameow, use Fury Swipes!" Claws extended, Glameow rushed towards the Pachirisu, but the Pachirisu was too quick, and quickly ran off. "Oh no you don't!" Kari said. "Glameow, give chase!"

But, the Pachirisu proved to have much more energy and Glameow couldn't catch up. "I think you're going to need a different technique," Matt said.

"Alright, fine then. Glameow, Psychic!" Glameow's eyes started to glow blue, and then Pachirisu was caught in her tracks as a blue glow immersed around her. "You know what to do then, Glameow," Kari then said. Using the same attack, Glameow then threw Pachirisu up, down, left, and right until the Pokemon was weakened to an extent. Kari then got out a Pokeball and threw it at Pachirisu, which opened and transported her inside of it.

"Alright!" Kari cried. "I got myself a Pachirisu!" She then looked at the ball in her hand and threw it back, making Pachirisu come out again, still as happy and joyful as before. "You know, I think I might just give you a nickname," Kari said. "I like the name RiRi, how about that?" Pachirisu then jumped into the air obviously liking the name.

However, she was caught off guard seeing that Raiden was behind her, still dazed by her appearance. She looked at the other electric-type, a sweatdrop on her head, feeling a bit awkward. "Alright loverboy, that's enough," Matt said, picking Raiden up. He then looked to Kari with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Kari asked, a look of confusion on her face. He then shook his head in amusement. "What!?"

"I knew it," Matt said. "I can see clearly the trainer inside you still. Even you have to admit that."

He had a point. True, it had been awhile since she had tried to capture or even train a Pokemon. She then called back both Glameow and Pachirisu. "You can say what you want, but I already have my mind set for the academy."

Matt chuckled silently. He knew it was only a matter of time. "Well, we better continue on our way then. Eterna City should just be ahead past the forest."

And the two then continued their way through the forest. However, they were unaware of a third presence, who was lurking near the bushes. The figure then pulled out a walkie talkie. "HQ, I've spotted two in the forest," he said. "Yes, I'll make sure to keep an eye on them and track their movements."

* * *

(A/N: Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that. Sorry this chapter ended up being a bit shorter. Also, I should mention I do not own RiRi. If I wanted to, I'd probably have to pay Furyfur about $30, maybe more. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh yeah, I know that Glameow can't use Pyschic, but I don't care, if she can use Hypnosis, she can use Psychic.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	5. Eterna City

(A/N: Just a quick note, in case you don't do this already, if there's a button on a Youtube video that says "HQ", please push it. You would be amazed how much better high quality audio sounds. That is all.)

* * *

Chapter 5: Eterna City

After finally getting through Eterna Forest, Matt and Kari found themselves in an open field once again. Eterna City only had to be a couple miles from where they were now.

"Finally, the forest was kind of giving me the creeps," Kari said. "Say, it's getting around one, we should probably get some lunch."

"Good idea," Matt said. "I'm sure the others are hungry as well." He then called out his other Pokemon. "Good thing I brought enough Pokemon food," he added. He set down his backpack and opened it, consisting of the things he needed to get through the day. "Here you go," he said, giving food to Empoleon, Lucario, and Raiden. He then looked over to Kari, who had taken out all her Pokemon.

"Now everyone, this is RiRi. She's our newest companion and I want you all to make her feel at home," Kari said. She then looked to RiRi, who was in her arms. "Don't worry, they're all friendly."

Soon, the two sat down and had lunch themselves. They were both silent for a minute, until Kari spoke first. "You know, it's been awhile since I've been away from home," she said. "Spent all these years home researching and studying so that one day I could end up helping Pokemon in need."

"That's why you stopped being a trainer?" Matt said. "You were pretty good back then. In fact, you were probably better than me at one point."

"And you're saying I'm not now?" Kari asked.

"Well, I think I have more of the advantage now," Matt said. He then winced in pain jokingly as Kari punched him in the arm playfully.

"Oh we'll see about that real soon," she said with a smile on her face. Soon, they got their things and started off once again towards Eterna City. "I'm surprised at you Matt," she then said. "I would've thought with the Pokemon in the forest you would've caught at least something."

"It's not that simple," Matt said. "With every Pokemon I have, we share a bond. I felt it with Empoleon when he was a Piplup, Lucario when he was a Riolu, and Raiden when he was a Pikachu." Looking at Raiden, he continued: "Even before capturing a Pokemon, you can either feel the bond between that Pokemon and a trainer, or not. But then again, that's just a philosophy I have. I'm sure, of course, that you and RiRi will get along just fine."

"Never thought of it like that," Kari said. "And you're just waiting till you find one that you can share a bond with?"

"Well, it's not quite like that," Matt said. "It's... well it's kind of hard to explain. I have seen plenty of trainers whose Pokemon tend not to obey them, and it takes a long time for them to finally bond together. I'm pretty much trying to prevent that from happening to me. When I need my Pokemon at a critical time, I want to know that they would do anything for me, and I would do the same."

Kari was rather surprised hearing this. Only eighteen, Matt was already sounding like a veteran trainer. Still, he had been with his Pokemon for a long time, so perhaps that was why he held such a bond with them.

All of a sudden, as they were walking, they heard what sounded like whimpering. "What is that?" Kari asked.

Matt listened closely. "Sounds like a Pokemon that's hurt. And hurt badly." The whimpering was coming from their right, near the tree line. Once looking through the bushes, they had finally found the source, and it wasn't exactly pretty.

There, lying on the ground, beat up and bruised, was a Houndour. Once it saw the two humans, it instantly glared at them and growled softly.

"Matt, we need to get this guy to a Pokemon Center quickly," Kari said.

"Right," Matt said. He then looked at the Houndour. "Hey there buddy, it's alright. No one's here to hurt you." He reached out to pet it, but that proved to be a mistake as the Houndour bit him straight on the hand. Pulling back his hand, which was bleeding slightly, he remarked, "I see you're quite the fighter. Listen, we want to help you."

Raiden then decided to play his part in this. He went up to the canine Pokemon and explained that they were friends, not enemies. Seemingly convinced, the Houndour nodded, and looked back up to Matt, but the glare was no longer in it's eyes.

Matt then picked up the Houndour gently and held it in his arms, petting it gently. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"But something doesn't make sense," Kari said. "Houndour aren't known to be in this region of Sinnoh, so how did it end up here?"

"I think I know," Matt said. "Our friend here was once part of Team Galactic, no doubt."

"But they would never abandon their Pokemon, let alone abuse them," Kari argued.

"I guess this guy just wasn't willing to fight for their evil deeds," Matt said, looking down at the Pokemon in his arms. "Come on, we aren't too far from the city now."

They then quickly made their way towards the city. Once they had finally gotten there, they quickly rushed to the Pokemon Center nearby. Once they got inside, they brought the Pokemon to the front desk, and then the medical staff brought out a stretcher for it. The doctor then told them that they were going to run some tests to check it's condition and that they could wait in the waiting room.

After waiting about ten or fifteen minutes, the doctor had returned. "I have good news," he said. "The Houndour only suffered minor injuries and should recover over a couple of hours."

"That's good to hear," Matt said. "Is it alright that we can him?"

"Of course," the doctor said. He then lead them back to one of the wings and went into one of the first rooms on the left. There, in bed, lay Houndour.

"Well, it looks like you'll be fully recovered in a couple of hours," Matt said to him. All of a sudden, the Houndour leaped out of bed and into his arms, licking him in the face. "Hey, stop that," Matt said, laughing.

"You know, I get the feeling that he likes you," Kari said.

"You think?" Matt replied, looking down at Houndour, who was smiling. He smiled as well. "Say, would you like to join my team? I can assure you we'll treat you a whole lot better than those bastards Team Galactic." Houndour happily nodded. Matt then put the dog Pokemon back into bed. "But first, you need to rest. We'll come back for you in a couple of hours." And with that, they left Houndour alone, left the Pokemon Center, and explored the city.

"So you're really willing to take him with you?" Kari asked Matt then as they passed by some of the stores.

"Well, I could definitely use a fire-type," Matt said. "But I think he's better off with me then taking the chance of him being hurt again. And... I also felt that bond again."

"He must've felt it as well since he seems to like you so much," Kari said. She then looked at her Poketch. "Hmm, it's going to start getting dark in a couple of hours. We might as well spend the night here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Matt said.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, time for another song. The song here is "Team Galactic Battle." Oh geez, I wonder what they could mean then?)

* * *

"Hey, give me back my Pokemon!" The two of them turned to their right and saw two men, both weirdly dressed, confronting a young trainer.

"Sorry buddy, but we made a deal," the first man said. "You couldn't beat us with your Pokemon, so now we take all of them."

"You call that a fair fight?" the trainer said. "Fair fight my ass! Only Team Galactic would be known to use such dirty tactics."

"How dare you!?" the second man said. "Team Galactic is only know for one thing, and that is to change this world, ridding of pathetic trainers like you!"

"Actually, I think that it's you two who are the pathetic ones," Matt said, walking up to them, Kari close behind.

"Stay out of this!" Grunt #1 said. "This doesn't concern you."

"Oh, but it does," Matt said seriously, Raiden glaring at them with electricity coming out of his cheeks. "I suggest you give the trainer back his Pokemon, or I might have to embarrass you in public."

"_You _would challenge us?" Grunt #2 said.

"Very well," Grunt #1 said. "We accept your challenge then. If you win, we'll give him back his Pokemon. But if we win, we take all your Pokemon, including that Raichu."

Raiden growled at the man, but Matt remained calm. "Deal," he said.

"Hey, don't count me out of this," Kari said, a Pokeball in her hand.

*"I think I'm going to enjoy this," Grunt #1 said. "Alright Golbat, I request your assistance!"

"Yours as well, Stunky!" Grunt #2 said. There were two flashes of light and the grunts' Pokemon appeared.

"This is almost too easy already," Matt said. "Alright Empoleon, time for some practice!" There was a flash of light and the giant penguin Pokemon appeared.

"Alright Noctowl, time for us to get back into battling," Kari said. There was another flash of light and Kari's majestic owl Pokemon appeared.

"Golbat, use Poison Fang on Noctowl!" Grunt #1 said.

"Stunky, use Night Slash on Empoleon!" Grunt #2 said. The two Pokemon then charged towards both Noctowl and Empoleon.

"Oh no you don't!" Kari said. "Noctowl, counter with Aerial Ace!" Noctowl then charged straight at Golbat and hit it directly, knocking it back.

"Empoleon, counter with Metal Claw!" Matt said. While Stunky proved to be quick, Empoleon was obviously quicker. Claws extending from his flippers, Empoleon swung, hitting Stunky directly as well.

"Argh! We won't give up that easily!" Grunt #1 said. "Golbat, use Supersonic!"

"Stunky, use Shadow Ball!" Grunt #2 said.

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!" Matt said.

"Noctowl, use Hyper Beam!" Kari said.

The four attacks met at once, causing a small explosion. Once the smoke cleared, the two grunts could obviously see both their Pokemon knocked out, meaning that they had lost.

"Now, you were saying about giving back those Pokemon?" Matt said with a smirk.

"Fine, take your stupid Pokemon!" Grunt #1 said, handing back the Pokeballs to the trainer. "Your Pokemon were too weak anyway for our taste."

"Don't think you've seen the last of Team Galactic!" Grunt #2 said as they both walked away.

"Thank you so much," the trainer said. "The name is Jake by the way."

"No need to thank us, Jake," Matt said. "It's never a problem preventing crooks like them to steal innocent Pokemon."

"But wait, why is Team Galactic in the city?" Kari asked.

"Not quite sure," Jake said. "They've been seen in many places. Normally the police would try to arrest them, but they're just so sneaky. Anyway, they're trying to recruit new trainers, and unfortunately they're doing it the hard way. You refuse, they take your Pokemon."

"So they were trying to recruit you?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Jake said. "Personally, I don't know who would even think of saying yes, but then again, their numbers are quite large. I tried fighting them, but I came up a bit short. He then laughed slightly. "Guess I still have some training to do before I get to your level."

"Hey, as long as you train hard with your Pokemon, of course you're going to get better," Kari said.

"Well, I need to head back home, but thanks again," Jake said before taking off.

"Well, looks like I got some good training in today," Kari said.

"You know, I'm still not buying it," Matt said, smiling. "About you not so focused on being a trainer."

"Oh, is that supposed to be a compliment?" Kari asked. "So, what did you think of it?"

"Well, honestly, you did really well," Matt said, a bit hesitant. "Trainer or not, you're still pretty good, Kari."

Kari then felt herself blushing slightly. "Thanks Matt," she said, mostly to herself.

"Hey, let's go see if we can get rooms for a hotel," Matt said. "And then we can check up on Houndour."

"Works for me," Kari said as they called back their Pokemon and headed towards the nearest hotel.

* * *

(A/N: So, the first encounter with Team Galactic. Of course, with playing Platinum I pretty much know all the Pokemon the grunts use, so it's rather easy to pick. Anyway, hope this turned out good and do expect more coming soon.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	6. Something Inside Blooms

(A/N: So I had been thinking, you know when there's ever a huge blockbuster hit and they have a song for the soundtrack but it's like never heard in the movie?. Well, I decided to play that game as well. Unfortunately, it's not a song you would really hear during a scene, hence why they show that song with a music video, but just one of the themes of the movie. Anyway, the name of the song is "For You" by The Calling. If I happen to find anymore, I'll let you know about it.)

* * *

Chapter 6: Something Inside Blooms

The next morning, Matt woke up to the sun's rays in his face. Groaning slightly, he turned over and looked at the clock, which read 8:39. Normally he would get out of bed with no problems, but today, he was feeling a bit more tired.

_"Well, we did do a whole lot of walking yesterday," _Matt thought, struggling to get up. He then looked over and saw that Kari was still sleeping in her bed next to his. Deciding it was probably best not to wake her, he decided to use the time he had to do some training, especially with Houndour. He then picked up Raiden, who as always was not willing to get up so early, and they then went outside. "Raiden, it's been so long and you're still not willing to get up early?"

"Chu," Raiden said, yawning. Even he was curious as to why he's never been a morning Pokemon. Guess some things never change.

Once they got to an open field, Matt then took out three Pokeballs. "Alright guys, time for a little training!" There were three flashes of light, and Empoleon, Lucario, and Houndour appeared. Matt then looked to the canine Pokemon. "Alright Houndour, I'd like you to meet my other two companions Empoleon and Lucario. Now I'll be honest, I train hard with the Pokemon I have, but I'm never unreasonable with them. Do you feel up to the challenge?" It must have been an obvious question for Houndour, as he quickly nodded with excitement in his eyes. "Alright then, Empoleon, we'll start with you first."

The two then faced each other on either side of the field. Technically, Houndour was at a disadvantage since he was a fire-type. But Matt of course knew this: it would only make Houndour stronger. "Empoleon, start off with Hydro Pump! Houndour, use Flamethrower!" The two Pokemon attacked at the same time, with Empoleon shooting out a huge stream of water, while Houndour shot out a streak of fire, powerful too. The two attacks hit at the same time but neither seemed to be stronger than the other. Houndour was indeed strong.

"That was good, Houndour," Matt said. "Now let's make things a bit more interesting. Time we try out that new move, Empoleon. Houndour, use Shadow Ball, and Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!"

Houndour opened his mouth and a dark sphere produced in his mouth, he then shot it towards Empoleon. Meanwhile, Empoleon opened his mouth and a similar sphere, this one blue, produced and he shot it towards Houndour. The two attacks hit and both resulted in an explosion. Once again, the attacks were even.

Matt was impressed, but also a bit surprised. "Houndour, I can definitely see that you were a good pick. Now, let's put your melee skills to the test. Empoleon, use Metal Claw, and Houndour, use Iron Tail!" The two Pokemon then charged at one another, Empoleon with claws extended, and Houndour with his tail glowing. The two then struck each other and continued to attack. Soon, both of them stopped due to exhaustion.

All of a sudden, however, Houndour started to glow. His figure grew taller and longer and before Matt's eyes, Houndour had evolved into Houndoom. "Alright!" Matt said, going up to him and petting him behind the ears. "You evolved into Houndoom, making you even stronger. Now I definitely know the five of us can't be beaten." He then looked over to Lucario. "Alright Lucario, want to go next?"

Matt and his Pokemon then continued battling for another fifteen minutes before resting, also known to them as meditating. Matt knew that Houndoom was new to the process and quickly showed him.

"You did well today, Houndoom," Matt said, his eyes closed as well as the others. "I know this isn't something you're used to, but you'll get used to it quickly. Meditation calms the mind and the body. Just let yourself open your mind."

And thats what they did. Matt let his thoughts drift off to somewhere else, where he felt comfortable and alone. All of a sudden, his eyes opened up with surprise and shock. "Oh crap," he said, standing up, forgetting what he had been previously doing. His companions looked at him with confusion.

"I can't believe I almost forgot," Matt said. Today was Kari's birthday. How in the world could he almost forget that? It didn't matter now, he had to come up with something quick, for he was not prepared. "Alright, let's think here," he said, mostly to himself. "I obviously have to do something nice, or else she's going to think I'm an asshole. Let's see, Eterna City is supposed to have a very nice restaurant here, but I don't know how I'm going to convince her to stay here for the next day or two. Veilstone City is the closest from here, but it's still too far to walk to. Oh well, guess I'll have to find a way to convince her, but even so, I think Kari will like it."

"Like what?" Matt stiffened slightly as he turned around and saw that Kari was behind him.

"Oh hi Kari," Matt said quickly, his heart beat rising. "Uh, I was going to say how I really thought you were going to like how I'm bonding so well with my Pokemon... and that Houndour evolved into a Houndoom!"

"Wow!" Kari said, surprised. "He did, and so quickly too. He must've seen a lot of battles then. So, we leaving after breakfast?"

"Oh, about that," Matt said. He then went to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Say listen Kari, how about we stay here in Eterna City for a bit? We could take a look around the city some more, and see if there's anything going on."

"I guess we could," Kari said, a bit confused. "But how long were you thinking we would be staying?"

"Well, maybe another day or two?" Matt said sheepishly.

"A day or two?" Kari asked. "Matt, I'm not sure if we could really find anything to do that'll take up at least two days."

_"If only she knew," _Matt thought to himself. "Well, look at it this way, we won't have to sleep in the wilderness nearly as much."

"Okay, you have me convinced," Kari said, laughing. "Fine, I'm sure there's plenty of things we could do."

"Well, before we do anything, let's get some breakfast," Matt said. "I'm not the only one who's feeling hungry."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Veilstone Citywas known for many things, but one of the particular things it was known for, unknown to the public was that it stationed the main headquarters of the infamous Team Galactic. Inside the base, a man sat in his office, staring at the computer in front of him.

_"I know what I'm looking for, but how I can achieve it I've yet to find out," _he thought to himself.

All of a sudden, the door opened and another man came inside. "Commander Saturn, reporting sir," the man said.

The first man nodded. "Do you have anything new to report?"

"I do, but I feel it would be best to say it in private," Saturn said.

"We are in private," the man said. "Now, what is it?"

"When we had done our reconnaissance at the Sinnoh Academy, we came upon an interesting find," Saturn said. "Apparently, they are trying to figure out the same things we are: finding Palkia and Dialga. However, they entrusted the critical information to an eighteen year-old female from Sandgem Town."

"I see, and where is she now?" the man asked.

"Last we heard, she was in Eterna City," Saturn said.

"So she's heading straight towards us," the man said. He then smiled. "Perfect. That will be all, Commander." Saturn then left the office. "So, the Academy thought they could hide top secret information within a teenager. No matter, for she'll soon be in our custody, and I, Cyrus, will find out the secret and the old world will crumble beneath me with Palkia and Dialga at my side!"

* * *

Over the course of the day, Matt and Kari went around the city, looking for anything that they could find. Matt, meanwhile, was secretively setting up arrangements for tonight, which usually meant he had to sneak off somewhere by himself, hoping Kari wasn't becoming suspicious of him.

One of the last stops they made was the Eterna Museum. The museum featured lots of ancient artifacts, mostly dealing with Sinnoh folklore. One of the amazing features that captivated both of them were the two statues of the two deities, Palkia and Dialga. "Wow," Matt said. "Who would've thought that such powerful Pokemon become known as gods?" He then looked over and saw that Kari was still staring at the two statues. "Kari? You alright?"

"Huh?" Kari said, breaking out of her trance. "Oh, I'm fine. Say, look at this." She then went up to a glass case which held a parchment that read:

_Three Pokemon there were._

_Into the lakes they dove._

_Deep, deep, drawing no breath._

_Deeper, deeper they dove._

_Into suffocating deaths depths they dove._

_Deeper, then deepest they alight._

_From the lake floor they rise._

_Bearing with them the power to make_

_vast lands, they rise again._

"I'm sure you know what Pokemon they're talking about," Kari said.

"Of course," Matt said. "Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. Mesprit, the being of emotion; Azelf, the being of will power; and Uxie, the being of knowledge."

"Wow, someone's been paying attention in class after all," Kari said, smirking.

"Well, if it deals with Pokemon, then yes," Matt said.

"It's interesting though," Kari said. "I mean, I've always been told it was Arceus who created everything, including Palkia and Dialga and the lake trio, and yet, they live in different dimensions."

"Space and time are like two sides of a coin," Matt said. "They must be properly balanced, otherwise who knows what terrible things could happen." He then became quite hesitant. "Hey Kari, you don't by chance still have that dress from that date we had with you, do you?"

"Uh, yeah I do," Kari said, a bit confused. "But what would I need it for?"

Matt then smiled. "Well, I thought maybe we could go somewhere nice tonight. Eterna City does have a nice restaurant, plus you can also bring your Pokemon."

"Well, that does sound like something I can't turn down," Kari said, sighing. She then smiled. "Alright Matt, I'll go along with it, but I have a feeling you have something planned."

"Oh trust me, you have no idea," Matt said, grinning.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the two then got ready, and they both walked towards the restaurant, which also happened to be an inn, known as _The Noctowl Inn_. "Well, I guess I spoke a bit too soon," Kari said, looking around the restaurant. It even had a small band for entertainment.

"Well, seeing as now is the best time," Matt said, taking out a small gift box. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh Matt, thank you," Kari said, blushing slightly. "Personally, I had thought you forgotten," she added with a smirk. Matt laughed slightly as she opened the box, which held a necklace covered in sapphires. Her eyes then teared up slightly. "Matt, it's beautiful." She then got up, walked to him and gave him a hug. "I love it."

"Glad to hear it," Matt said.

"So, have anything else up your sleeve?" Kari asked.

"Just one," he said. He then gave a wink and a nod to the lead singer of the band, and all of a sudden, the band started playing an all familiar song.

"Oh my God, you didn't," Kari said, obviously getting excited. "How did you know?"

"Well, with all the times you've played it and times you mentioned how much you love that song."

"Touché," Kari said, laughing slightly.

Matt then got up from his seat, and reached out his hand. "So shall we?"

"Oh, I don't know Matt," Kari said. "I'm not exactly the best at dancing."

"Come on, it's no big deal," Matt said.

"Alright," Kari said, taking his hand. The two then went out and stood in the middle of the floor. Kari put her arms around Matt's neck as he put his hands on her waist.

"Kari, there's something I have to tell you," Matt then said. "I haven't been able to tell you this before, but I feel if I don't tell you now, I may not get another chance."

"What is it, Matt?" Kari asked.

"For the longest time, I've had feelings for you. Deep feelings," Matt said.

"Oh," Kari said, a bit surprised. She then became quiet.

"I'm sorry," Matt said, feeling embarrassed. "I didn't mean for that to come all at-"

"No, it's fine," Kari said, blushing even more now. "The truth is, I've been feeling the same for you as well."

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Kari said. "I also had a hard time trying to tell you, but," she added, her lips moving close to his, "I think I'm now comfortable to mention it."

"Me too," Matt said, and their lips met, with Matt placing his hands on her shoulders while she placed her hands through his hair. They then finally broke the kiss, and looked at each other. "So, I guess that means we're going out now?" Matt asked.

"Definitely," Kari said. "Now we just have to get RiRi to fall in love with Raiden and then we'll know for sure we have something going." The two laughed as they both continued to dance to the music played by the band.

* * *

(A/N: You've been expecting it for awhile and I finally let it loose. Anyway, hopefully you liked this chapter and yes, Cyrus plays a big part in this story. Until then, stay tuned.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	7. Abduction

(A/N: So, I had other plans with this song, but didn't end up going the way I planned, so I'm just putting it in there. The song is "Route 209." Yes, you heard it last story but I think it fits better in this.)

* * *

Chapter 7: Abduction

*The next day, the two then headed towards Veilstone City, both feeling as if a giant weight was lifted off of them. "So, how far are we from Veilstone City from here?" Kari asked, holding Matt's hand.

"Well, we just have to pass through Celestic Town, and then we'll hit Veilstone City, so it'll end up taking a day at least," Matt said, his thumb gently grazing the top of her hand.

"Great," Kari said. "So, if you're planning on becoming a Pokemon Master, then how come you haven't done any Gym battles yet?"

"Oh, you're a funny one," Matt said, kissing her on the forehead. "But to answer your question, I have plenty of time to do that. For right now, I just have to train all my Pokemon hard so that no Gym battle is a challenge for us, right Raiden?"

"Raichu," Raiden responded, who was on Matt's shoulder as usual. The fact that Matt and Kari were now officially dating didn't bother him at all. In fact, he was waiting until either of them were finally going to admit it. _"Took them long enough," _Raiden thought with a smile.

"You know, I heard Celestic Town is supposed to be a major landmark of Sinnoh because of Palkia and Dialga," Kari said. "I also hear that Cynthia's grandmother lives there."

"Cynthia? The Sinnoh Champion?" Matt asked. "I've watched her before. She's a real tough Pokemon trainer, haven't been beaten in months, maybe years. But I also hear she's big into ancient mythology and stuff. Particularly Palkia and Dialga."

"Yeah, I've heard that," Kari said. She then smiled. "I'm sure you're real tempted to battle her, aren't you?"

"Oh no," Matt said, smiling while wagging a finger. "Even someone like me isn't quite ready to take on _the Sinnoh Champion_."

"Oh really?" Kari asked, now interested. "And what exactly are you?"

"Obviously one who can't be beaten easily," Matt said, deciding to push her buttons slightly.

"I highly doubt that," Kari said.

"Is that a challenge?" Matt asked.

"You bet it is," Kari said. "How about it, a one-on-one battle?"

"Works for me, I could always use the training," Matt said. He then looked to his companion. "How about it, Raiden? You up for it?"

"Rai," Raiden said as he hopped onto the ground, a determined look on his face.

* * *

(A/N: YES! It's that time again, my favorite. Anyway... the song I have here is called "Trainer Battle" and obviously I'm referring to D/P/Pt.)

* * *

"Alright then, my turn to choose," Kari said. She then threw a Pokeball out, which let out a flash of light, revealing RiRi.

Realizing that he was going to have to fight her, Raiden suddenly had a look of hesitancy and turned to his side. Matt could understand completely the situation he was in. "You are so cruel," Matt said to Kari.

RiRi then looked to Kari who gave her a wink. RiRi, smiling, went up to Raiden and whispered into his ear. All of a sudden, Raiden's ears lifted up and he then turned to her with a wry smile on his face.

"Oh no, what did she tell him?" Matt asked. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

"That's our little secret," Kari said with a wink.

*Fine then," Matt said. "Alright Raiden, let's start off things with Iron Tail."

"RiRi, use Thunder Wave!" Kari said.

RiRi then shot out blue volts of electricity, which hit Raiden directly in the air, catching him by surprise. He then fell back down to the ground and gritted his teeth in pain.

"Did you really think I was going to fall for that?" Kari said, a smirk on her face. "I've seen you battle so many times that I can practically read you like on open book."

Matt smiled and chuckled a little bit. "Maybe so, but you would never expect this. Raiden, let's show them how far we've come with Giga Impact."

"What!?" Kari said, completely surprised. Raiden soon became engulfed in a dark purple sphere with glowing red-orange energy surrounding it. Raiden then charged straight at RiRi, hitting her and knocking her straight back. It was that powerful an attack. But even so, RiRi was still able to get up.

"Clearly I underestimated you Matt," Kari said, impressed. "But you've still forgotten one thing."

"And what's that?" Matt asked.

"Raiden doesn't have what it takes to beat RiRi," Kari said. "RiRi, Sweet Kiss."

Hearts then poured out of RiRi's body and hit Raiden directly. All of a sudden, Raiden had hearts in his eyes and his mouth hanging open. Matt knew he was done for.

"Now use Super Fang!" Kari said. RiRi's fangs then started glowing and she jumped straight into the air and came down, biting Raiden directly, and he hit the ground, knocked out. "Now what was that about being _one who can't be beaten easily_?" she asked.

RiRi, however, went over to Raiden's side to make sure he was alright. Raiden then woke up, looked at her, and turned away, blushing in embarrassment. It was one thing to lose a battle, but to lose to a girl, well, it's not something to be proud of. RiRi just giggled and helped him to his feet, while he smiled slightly.

"You can recover so quickly, can't you?" Matt said, sighing while picking him up. He then looked to Kari. "So, what was your plan exactly?"

"Well, RiRi went against her offer, but she was going to kiss him if he _beat _her, but personally," she then whispered into his ear, "I think she likes him as well."

"Really, what gave that away?" Matt said sarcastically.

"Well, she still seems a bit shy though," Kari explained. "So, maybe we should let them have some alone time?"

"I'd love to do that, but it's probably best we get moving," Matt said. "However, we'll just make sure to stay of earshot right?"

"Right," Kari said with a wink. They then continued on their way. However, the two Pokemon lagged slightly behind them.

Raiden, for the most part, was rather uncomfortable. Growing up with other Pokemon who all happened to be male didn't quite help him in this situation. In other words, he wasn't used to talking to girls. "So..." he said.

"So..." RiRi answered back. "Tell me, was I really able to knock you out that easily or did you lose on purpose?"

"I uh, of course I didn't," Raiden said.

"You did, I know it!" RiRi said. She then smiled. "That's rather sweet of you, even though I feel like I should be offended."

"No, no need to be offended," Raiden mumbled, causing RiRi to laugh.

"Listen though, in all honesty," she said, a frown now on her face. "I like you, you're sweet and all, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready for a relationship and all that. Maybe, once we get to know each other a little bit better, then maybe we could see what happens. I'm sorry Raiden."

"Oh no, it's fine," Raiden said quickly. But his heart thought differently. "I can understand completely, and I hope I wasn't coming on too strong."

"No, of course not," RiRi said quickly as well. "Let's just stay friends for right now." They then continued on in silence.

As the day progressed on, Matt and Kari both found out that Celestic Town proved to be farther than either of them had thought. It was starting to get dark, and they then decided to set up camp for the night. "First time in awhile since I've camped outdoors," Kari said in her sleeping bag.

"This is nothing new for us," Matt said. "Especially when I was younger, I always liked to sleep outdoors in the summer. Just me and my Pokemon."

"I guess that's why you bond so well with them," Kari said.

"They're practically family to me," Matt said. "They'd protect me no matter what happens and I would do the same. But then again, thats how it is with all trainers and their Pokemon."

"Never thought of it like that..." Kari said, mostly to herself.

"Well, it's probably best we head off to bed," Matt said. "Hopefully we can get to Celestic Town by morning."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Kari said as she shifted over to her side and closed her eyes.

"Love you Kari," Matt then said.

Kari smiled. "Love you too." She soon fell asleep. However, it wouldn't be long before she found herself awake once again. _"I swear, if I happen to have insomnia, this is not going to be good. At all," _she thought as she got up from her sleeping bag. She then decided that perhaps walking around a little bit would tire her once again.

She wasn't the biggest fan of walking alone in the dark, but all was quiet. There was one major thing on her mind. She hadn't been traveling with Matt for real long, but all of a sudden, she felt the passion to continue what she had previously discarded in her life. She knew the Academy wouldn't be too happy with her sudden change of plans, but it was her life and she had the choice to do whatever.

She then heard something nearby and stopped. Before she could do anything else, she felt something grab her and felt a cloth against her mouth. All of a sudden, before realizing it was chloroform or even able to shout out a word, she quickly blacked out into unconsciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kari had left all her Pokeballs next to her sleeping bag. Suddenly, one of them started shaking and it then opened up, revealing a familiar electric-type. RiRi looked around and saw that her master was not in her sleeping bag and suddenly felt concerned. She then picked up her scent and followed it.

One of Raiden's ears perked up and he opened his eyes. He got a glance of RiRi disappearing into the nearby woods. Confused, he got up and quickly but quietly followed her.

Once RiRi got into the forest, she stopped. She suddenly heard voices. "I don't see why we had to park so deep inside the woods," a man grumbled.

"We didn't have a choice," another man said. "We had our orders. Now, let's get her back to base. She's got a lot to answer."

Her eyes adjusting, RiRi could then see that the two men were similar to the men they had encountered before. She then saw her master, who was being dragged by her shoulders by these same men, and quickly became infuriated. She then leaped out and sent a electric attack towards the men, making sure not to hit Kari.

"What the?" the one grunt said, turning around. He then saw RiRi. "Oh great, one of her Pokemon has been following us." RiRi then sent out a warning shot, this one nearly hitting the first grunt. "You annoying little rodent!" He then took out a Pokeball. "Golbat, get rid of this nuisance with Air Slash!"

Golbat then formed a ball of wind and sent it straight towards RiRi. All of a sudden, however, a figure jumped out in front of her and took the hit directly, knocking them both back.

"Alright, they're taken care of," the grunt said. "Now let's get her out of here." The two grunts then headed towards the vehicle they had inside the forest and once they got to it, drove off back to headquarters.

RiRi had hit her head against one of the trees and was quickly losing consciousness. She then looked to the figure in front of her and was rather surprised. "Raiden!?" she exclaimed.

Raiden, who had taken the blow directly was hurt pretty badly. However, he smiled and chuckled. "Sorry I couldn't get here a couple of seconds earlier."

"Raiden..." RiRi said compassionately. Normally, she would have tears in her eyes but she felt herself lose consciousness and then passed out next to Raiden, who had passed out as well.

* * *

(A/N: Oh no, Kari's been kidnapped! And Raiden's badly injured. Of course, I had to have Raiden play the hero here. It was one of those scenes where the love interest suddenly has interest in him, etc. Anyway, hope this chapter is good. I admit I kind of put it all together at once and was a little rushed, but I think it turned out alright. Till then, au revoir.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	8. Enter Jack

Chapter 8: Enter Jack

Early the next morning, Matt woke up to the sun in his face. Upon waking up, he noticed that Raiden wasn't next to him. But what really startled him was the fact that Kari wasn't in her sleeping bag either. If neither of them were here, obviously something was wrong.

"Raiden!? Kari!?" he yelled. There was no response. Fearing the worst, he ran towards the tree line of the forest and looked. Finally, he saw what looked like a familiar blue-striped tail. He went over and saw that both RiRi and Raiden were lying on the ground against one of the trees, either asleep or unconscious. "RiRi, are you alright?" Matt asked, checking to make sure the squirrel Pokemon was okay first.

RiRi then opened her eyes, and shook her head. It looked like she had hit her head against the tree and lost consciousness, but appeared to be okay. She then looked over to where Raiden was, gasped, and went over to him and shook him, trying to wake him up.

Matt then picked up his most loyal companion and looked him over. He looked pretty beat up. Whatever hit him looked like a flying attack. Something really did happen last night. "Don't worry Raiden, these will make you feel better," Matt said, taking some Oran berries out of one of the pouches he had and fed them one at a time into his mouth.

Soon, Raiden then opened his eyes, and looked to Matt with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, RiRi is fine as well," Matt reassured him. Then something came to him. "Raiden, where's Kari?" Both the Pokemon had a look on their faces, one that looked of shame. Raiden then explained to Matt the events that took place last night since Matt could pretty much understand him.

Matt then put his head into his hands, completely caught by surprise. How could this have happened? Matt then curled his hands into fists in anger. Team Galactic was behind this, and he made sure that they would pay for what they did. "Alright, let's not go overboard here," he then said. "We have to find her, yes, but we have to figure out where and possibly why."

He then had an idea. He then went over to his sleeping bag where he had his other Pokemon and called out Houndoom. "Houndoom, we really need your help," Matt said. "Kari's been kidnapped and we need to find her. Do you think you can catch her scent?"

Houndoom nodded and went over to Kari's sleeping bag and sniffed it out. Once catching the scent, he then ran off into the woods. Matt then went over to where Kari's other Pokemon and then hesitated. He wasn't one to use other people's Pokemon, and just felt weird about it in general, but this was an emergency. He then called out Noctowl.

The majestic owl Pokemon was surprised to see Matt and not Kari. He then explained the situation to her. "Do you think you can check the skies and see maybe if there are any traces of tracks?" Noctowl nodded and quickly took off into the air.

Matt then got all his and Kari's stuff packed. Once he was done, he looked back to RiRi and Raiden. "Alright, let's track down Houndoom and see if he found anything."

* * *

(A/N: Alright, we have a song coming up here soon. The name of it is "Dino Pakkun" from SMG. By the way, I'm not the only one who thinks this would fit as a Pokemon song.)

* * *

Sprinting deeper into the woods, Houndoom tracked down Kari's scent. It was strange he could still smell it this deep in the forest, but perhaps it was because she was was drug this far out. Soon, however, the scent became faint and Houndoom knew that he was close to where she was last seen.

Finally, he stopped in a small meadow. She was last seen here, but must've been driven out by some sort of vehicle since he could smell faint fumes. However, there was another scent that he smelled which made him rather uneasy: chloroform. Whoever had kidnapped her had drugged her so she couldn't yell out or resist.

Knowing that Matt was probably following him, he decided to wait here. However, he then heard his stomach rumble. He hadn't quite eaten breakfast yet. Fortunately, he then spotted a bush close to him that was full of Oran berries. Hunger getting the best of him, he went over to the bush and pulled off a berry and ate it.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing eating my berries?" a gruff voice said. Houndoom turned around and saw that the voice belonged to a Mightyena who appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't see your name on it," Houndoom said testily. "So I can eat these if I want to."

*He was about to pick another berry but had to jump out of the way as a Shadow Ball whizzed by him. "Maybe you didn't quite hear me the first time," the Mightyena said fiercely. "Those are _my _berries." However, he was caught off guard as he was hit by a Will-O-Wisp attack from Houndoom.

"We'll just see about that," Houndoom said, forgetting that he had a job to do. He then jumped into the air and landed with an Iron Tail attack which hit the Mightyena directly. The Mightyena, now officially pissed off, lunged straight at Houndoom and pinned him to the ground, trying to take a bite at Houndoom's throat.

"That's enough Shadow!" a voice then said. The Mightyena then looked up and reluctantly got off of Houndoom. Houndoom then looked up and saw a young man, about nineteen, walking up to the Mightyena. Apparently this was his trainer.

Looking at the Oran berry bush, he then sighed. "Hunger always seems to get the best of you, doesn't it Shadow?" The Mightyena, named Shadow, looked down in shame. The trainer then smiled and laughed. "Hey, don't worry about it, no one got hurt." He then looked over to Houndoom. "Sorry about that, food is one of Shadow's favorite things. I guess perhaps I should introduce myself then. The name is Jack, from Twinleaf Town." He then looked over the canine Pokemon. "You can't be a wild Pokemon, so you must belong to someone."

As if on cue, Matt then came out of one of the bushes behind Houndoom. "There you are, Houndoom," he said, gasping for breath. "Boy do you run fast." He then noticed Jack. "Umm, can I help you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, the name's Jack," Jack said. "Afraid that he and my Mightyena Shadow got in a bit of a fight, but everything's fine now."

"Oh, I see," Matt said.

"Apparently, your Houndoom must be strong," Jack said. "In that case, I have to see how strong you are by challenging you to a Pokemon battle."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, another song here. The name of this song is "Battle theme" from Pokemon Gold/Silver.)

* * *

Matt wasn't really willing to do a battle right now. After all, Kari needed his help. But maybe if he could win, he could get this trainer to help him find her. Besides, he wasn't one to turn down a challenge. "Alright, not a problem for me," he then said. "Three Pokemon each?"

"Sure," Jack said. *He then took out a Pokeball. "Alright Flash, I need your help!" There was a flash of light and a Linoone appeared.

"A Linoone, huh?" Matt said. "Alright Empoleon, time to take the stage!" There was another flash of light and Empoleon appeared.

"We'll start things off," Jack said. "Flash, use Shadow Claw!" Flash then ran towards Empoleon, and then jumped into the air while it's claw started to glow purple.

"Dodge it, and use Aqua Jet!" Matt said. Empoleon then got out of the way and charged towards the Linoone while being engulfed in a jet of water and hit him directly, knocking him back

"Pretty good," Jack said. "But not good enough. Flash, use Charge Beam!" Matt gasped as Flash shot out a large of electricity right at Empoleon, a direct hit. Empoleon was knocked back and fell unconscious.

Matt realized that this trainer was no joke. "You did well, Empoleon," he said, calling him back. He then looked at Jack. "I may be down, but I'm not out. Come on out, Lucario!" There was another flash of light and the Aura Pokemon appeared. "I can assure you that Lucario is not one to be taken lightly," Matt added. "Lucario, use Close Combat!"

Lucario then charged straight at Flash with extreme speed and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. While Flash was able to dodge a few, he took hit after hit and was finally struck back. "Flash, use Shadow Ball!" Jack said.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Matt said. Flash produced a ball of dark energy while Lucario formed a ball of blue energy in it's palms. They threw their attacks at the same time, and both balls of energy connected, causing a small explosion.

"Lucario use ExtremeSpeed, and then use Force Palm!" Matt commanded. Lucario then zoomed towards Flash with such speed that he could barely be seen and once he got to Flash, grabbed him and unleashed a huge surge of energy from his palm and Flash was knocked unconscious before he fell to the ground.

"Impressive. Very impressive," Jack said, calling back Flash. "Your Lucario is strong indeed, but this battle is far from over." He then took out another Pokeball. "Alright Jet, it's your turn!" There was a flash of light and a Staraptor appeared. "Jet is another one of my loyal companions, as well as Flash," Jack said. "We've been through a lot together, and now it's time to put it to the test. Jet, use Aerial Ace!"

Jet then charged straight at Lucario. "Lucario, use Focus Blast!" Lucario then charged up another ball of energy, this one light-blue, and shot it straight at Jet. However, the shot hit the Staraptor but he didn't seem affected by it as he kept coming and hit Lucario.

Lucario was pushed back. "You alright, Lucario?" Matt asked. Lucario nodded in response.

"Jet, now use Brave Bird!" Jack said. Jet flew up and was suddenly engulfed in flames. Soon, however, the flames disappeared and Jet was surrounded by a blue energy, and then charged straight at Lucario.

"Counter it with Metal Claw!" Matt said. As Jet charged at him, Lucario then jumped into the air, claws extending from his one paw and headed straight towards Jet. The two then met in the air, but Jet's Brave Bird proved to be stronger as Lucario was shot down to the ground, knocked out.

Matt was rather surprised by the outcome, but kept calm. Calling back Lucario, he looked to Jack. "I have to say, your Pokemon are trained well."

"Same with yours," Jack replied. "This battle is probably the most fun I've had in quite awhile." He then looked to Jet, who appeared from the recoil of the attack. "I know it was a risky shot, Jet, but we had to take it." Jet then nodded in agreement.

_"So, Jet is now even more weak from that Brave Bird attack," _Matt thought. He then looked over to Raiden who was on his shoulder. "You feel healthy enough to go out there?"

"Raichu," Raiden said, giving him a salute. Nothing could stop him that easily.

"Alright then Raiden, it's your turn now!" Matt said as Raiden jumped out in front of him.

"Jet, use Close Combat!" Jack said. It was now or nothing here.

Matt then saw the window of opportunity. "Raiden, clamp onto to Jet and use Thunderbolt!" Before Jet could land an attack, Raiden clamped onto him using his tail and once on his back, unleashed a large thunderbolt attack, electrifying Jet and sent him crashing to the ground, unconscious.

Jack was not surprised by this. He knew that Jet was weak and was at a disadvantage. "Guess it all comes down tot his," he said then. He looked over to Shadow. "Alright Shadow, it all comes down to you now." Shadow then took the field. "Shadow was the first Pokemon I found," Jack explained. "We've been friends for so long and that bond is what makes us strong."

"The same for me and Raiden," Matt replied. "Guess it's time to see whose bond is stronger. Raiden, use Charge Beam!" Raiden then, like Flash before, charged a beam of electricity at Shadow.

"Shadow, Dark Pulse!" Jack said. Shadow then shot out a purple beam of energy which connected with the other. Neither one proved to be stronger as there was a small explosion.

"Now use Focus Punch!" Matt said. Raiden's one paw began to glow as he charged straight at Shadow.

"Shadow, Double Team!" Jack said. Shadow then made copies of himself and surrounded Raiden. However, Raiden wouldn't be fooled as he changed direction and hit the real Shadow directly, knocking him back. "What, but how?" Jack said.

"Raiden's had that move put on him plenty of times during our training," Matt explained. "Practically makes the move worthless."

"Now I'm really impressed," Jack said. "But I'm afraid it ends here now. Shadow, use Giga Impact!"

"Raiden, counter it with Volt Tackle!" Matt said. Shadow then surrounded itself in a sphere of energy while Raiden charged at him, electricity engulfing his body. The two then met in mid-air, trying to push each other back. Then, there was an explosion as both Pokemon flew back and hit the ground, unconscious. It was a draw.

"Wow," both Matt and Jack said. They then looked at one another. "Now that was an amazing battle... um-"

"Matt," Matt said, calling back Raiden. "The name's Matt. And yes, it was an amazing battle."

"Nice to see that I could get some good training in," Jack said. He then noticed something. "Wait a minute, you're only supposed to have six Pokemon at a time and you have eight Pokeballs."

Matt then realized he was doing before. "I can explain that," he said. "You see, my one friend has been kidnapped by Team Galactic, and I'm keeping a hold on her Pokemon."

"Oh, forgive me if it seemed like I was accusing you of something," Jack said quickly. "Say, since we're here now, why don't I help you?"

"Are you sure?" Matt asked. "I mean, I don't want to be a grievance or anything."

"No, of course not," Jack said. "In fact, I was just doing some cross-country walking with my Pokemon. It's always nice to get some fresh air."

All of a sudden, Matt heard a cry and looked up to see that Noctowl was returning back from her reconnaissance duty. "Did you find anything, Noctowl?" Noctowl nodded and flew back the opposite direction, telling them to follow her. "Looks like she did," Matt said as the two trainers ran off to where she was flying to.

They soon found her deeper in the woods, hovering over a road of dirt. Looking closely, Matt saw that there were tire tracks. "So she was taken by vehicle then," Matt concluded.

"And by the direction, it looks like they're headed towards Veilstone City," Jack added. "We better follow them then."

The two then started walking on the road, heading out of the forest and back into total sunlight. "So, what's her name?" Jack asked Matt as they continued walking.

"Kari," Matt answered back. "We've been friends for awhile in Sandgem Town."

"Sandgem Town, huh?" Jack said. "I'm from Twinleaf Town."

"That's a nice town as well," Matt said. He then grew quiet for a bit.

"So, is she your girlfriend by chance?" Jack asked.

Matt blushed slightly. "She is," he said.

Jack laughed. "Hey, no need to get all worked up about it," he said. "I personally am single right now, but there's always that chance I'll run into someone."

"Yeah, that's true for sure," Matt said. "What I don't understand is why Team Galactic would want to kidnap her in the first place."

"Actually, that's not really a surprise to me at all," Jack said. "They're searching all over Sinnoh for new recruiters. Unfortunately, they're doing a good job of it. I, however, chose not to."

"They came to you?" Matt asked, a bit surprised.

"Yep," Jack answered back. "Of course, I refused and had to battle them, although it wasn't much of a battle in general."

"Now _that _is no surprise," Matt said with a smile on his face. "So, we better stop at Celestic Town first to heal everyone up."

"That's why it's there," Jack said.

Matt then returned his thoughts to Kari. _"Kari, wherever you are, hang on. I'm come and find you, I promise."

* * *

_(A/N: Phew, that was quite a battle. Just to let everyone know, I do not own Jack, Shadow, Flash, or Jet. Credits go to godofmadness43. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will come up soon and should be an interesting one.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	9. An Unhappy Reunion

Chapter 9: An Unhappy Reunion

Kari groaned as she opened her eyes. There was a light flashing in her eyes. She then noticed she was cuffed to a table. She tried to recollect her thoughts, but all she could remember was the fact that someone had jumped her and knocked her out.

All of a sudden, the door on her far right opened and two women walked inside. One had pink-colored hair and a short ponytail. The other had shorter red hair.

"So I see you're finally awake," the pink-haired women said as they each took a seat in front of her. "I'm Commander Jupiter and this is my associate, Commander Mars. I think you know why you're here."

"Actually, I don't," Kari said, giving them both a glare. "But I'm sure the police would love to charge you for abduction."

"Oh cut the bullshit!" Mars said, rising from her seat. "We know very well that you have top-secret information concerning Dialga and Palkia."

"And how would you know that exactly?" Kari asked testily.

"Because we have spies who have reported seeing you given a small disk from members of the Sinnoh Academy," Jupiter said calmly. "And the fact that they did it quite secretively makes us think it's that important."

"However, we know you don't have the disk on you," Mars added. "So it seems like we'll just have to weasel the information out of you."

"Look, whatever information you think I have, I don't," Kari said heatedly. "And honestly, you're very lucky that I don't have my Pokemon with me because then I would be a nightmare to you people. But I know someone who does and trust me, he would kick the living shit out of you in a Pokemon battle."

The two commanders were silent for a moment. Mars then smiled. "She's a feisty little one isn't she?"

Jupiter then got up and walked up beside Kari. "Well, if she won't talk now," she said, taking a swipe at the back of Kari's head, knocking her out once again. "We'll just have to wait a bit. We have all the time we need."

"You think she really meant what she said about that trainer?" Mars asked.

"She's just making false information," Jupiter said. "But even if there is, he or she will just be another pushover."

* * *

"So, Shadow was the first Pokemon you ever had?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Jack said. "When I found him, he was still a Poochyena, and was being tormented by some kids from town. Soon, I took him in and he eventually warmed up to me. After some time, he finally evolved into a Mightyena." His face then turned grave. "Unfortunately, Shadow ended up learning two attacks I had hoped he would've never learned."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Well, I think it was from all the anger he had felt before, but he knows two attacks even I'm not familiar with," Jack explained. "I decided to call them Demon Fang and Demon Claw."

"Sounds rather intense," Matt said. "You mind if I ask what they do?"

"Nah," Jack replied. "With Demon Fang, it's an attack where Shadow charges at his opponent, his fangs get longer and a weird black aura appears around the teeth. Shadow pounces and  
bites his opponent, then jumps off. The bite also has an effect that takes away an opponent's health overtime. However, it's such a dangerous move that I would only make Shadow use in emergencies."

"And this is only with Shadow?" Matt asked, somewhat curious and interested.

"Apparently," Jack said. "One of these days I'll have to go see Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town and tell him about it. Anyway, Demon Claw is a move where Shadow jumps into the air as his nails get longer. He then pounces onto his opponent and begins to claw at them, he jumps off and his nails return to normal. This move is very dangerous, as Shadow sometimes has trouble reverting to his old self and his other half. He only used it once and, well, it didn't end so well."

"What happened?" Matt asked.

Jack sighed. "Well, he totally lost control of himself, and the only way I could get him to stop was to grab hold of him and bite his ear. Of course, he ended up attacking me before that."

"Wow, he had no control that he even attacked his trainer," Matt said, surprised and somewhat appalled.

"He must've had a rough life when he was younger," Jack said. "At least, that's what I think. I don't think I could ever use that attack again. I mean, it's powerful but if Shadow loses control of himself, he could endanger the lives of anyone, Pokemon or trainer."

"I myself don't know what I would do in that situation," Matt said.

Soon, the two finally reached Celestic Town. A small town, yes, but it's said to be incredibly involved with the mythology of Palkia, Dialga, and the lake trio. They then got to the Pokemon Center where their Pokemon got treated.

While they were waiting, Matt then noticed that Jack was sketching in a notebook. "You're an artist as well?" Matt asked.

"Not exactly," Jack said. "I just do it in my spare time. Kind of a stress reliever."

Matt looked at some of his earlier works, all of them having him and his Pokemon."These are pretty good," Matt commented.

"Well, people always say I inherited it from my mom," Jack said. "I guess they have a point. My mom when she was younger was a major Pokemon artist."

"My mom used to do a ton of contests when she was younger," Matt said. "In fact, I think she ended up winning at least one Grand Festival." He then chuckled. "Mom was always into the more cute Pokemon. Always used the same two Pokemon, a Skitty and a Pachirisu. But, after I was born, she knew she could no longer do contests so she ended up releasing them back into the wild."

After about another ten minutes, Raiden and RiRi, as well as Matt's and Jack's other Pokemon were fully healed and ready to go. "So, is there a reason why you have Raiden and Pachirisu out of their Pokeballs?" Jack asked as they left the Pokemon Center.

"Actually, her name is RiRi," Matt explained. "One, Raiden doesn't like being in a Pokeball unless in critical situations and two, she's really concerned about Kari and well," here he lowered his voice, "Raiden happens to like her a lot and Kari and I were trying before to get them together."

"And does she like him?" Jack asked him then.

"Not quite sure," Matt replied, looking at the two Pokemon behind them. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"I remember hearing something, awhile ago, about how the feelings trainers feel about each other reflect on their Pokemon," Jack said.

"Yeah, except instead of getting two trainers, we're the ones trying to get them together," Matt said. "It would seem ideal."

Soon, after walking for about thirty minutes, the two then stopped for lunch. While they were eating, Raiden then heard a rustle in the bushes. When he looked up, he saw a flash of yellow. Normally, he would just ignore such things, but something felt strange.

"Raiden?" RiRi said to him. "Are you alright?"

"I need to check something out," Raiden said.

"Wait," RiRi said before he could go off. "I'll come with you."

"No, really it's fine," Raiden said. "It's probably nothing."

"I know," RiRi said, who suddenly found herself blushing. "But I'll still come with you anyway. I... don't want you to get hurt or anything."

Raiden smiled and found himself blushing as well. "Alright."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this is what I meant by the interesting part. Unfortunately, it'll be rather said but bear with me. The song I have here is called "Makubex" which is from a manga/anime called "Get Backers.")

* * *

The two then made their way into the bushes where Raiden had seen the yellow figure. Truth was, there seemed something familiar about what he saw, perhaps from his past. Once they got to the other side, they noticed no one was there now. "Are you sure you saw something?" RiRi asked.

"My own two eyes never deceit me," Raiden replied. He then closed his eyes and let his ears do the work. He opened his eyes quickly and looked to his left. He went over softly to the other set of bushes.

All of a sudden, something launched out from his right and quickly hit him, knocking him tot he ground. Once shaking the pain off, he looked up and, to his surprise, saw a Pikachu on all fours glaring at him. He then noticed the Pikachu was female.

"What do you think you're doing in our home?" the Pikachu said quite heatedly.

"Home? What are you talking about?" Raiden asked, rather confused.

"Duh, we live here!" the Pikachu said rather impatiently.

"Since when do Pikachu live in this region?" Raiden asked. He then stopped. "No, it couldn't be. Jess? Lil' Sis? Is that you?"

The female Pikachu gasped, hearing her name and nickname. "How do you know that?" Then it all set in. "Brian? My big brother?"

It had been quite awhile since he heard that name, which was his birth name. Raiden all of a sudden started laughing and Jess started laughing as well as the two went up to each other and hugged. "I don't believe it!" Raiden said, amazed. "I haven't seen you in six years. My, have you grown."

"Yep, I was just a Pichu when we last saw each other," Jess said. "But you've obviously grown as well."

"Yeah," Raiden said rather sheepishly.

"Raiden!" RiRi came out of the bushes and then saw the two other electric-types. "Oh," she said then. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not," Raiden said. "RiRi, I'd like you to meet my little sister Jess. Jess, this is my friend RiRi."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jess said kindly. She then looked back to Raiden with confusion. "Raiden?"

"Oh," Raiden then said. "You see, I have a trainer now. We've been together for six years now."

"That's wonderful!" Jess said. "I'm sure he's treating you well since you're so built now."

"Oh he is," Raiden said, smiling. "So, are you here by yourself?"

"Actually no," Jess answered. "The whole family is here still."

"Oh really?" Raiden asked, his mood suddenly changing. It was as if the area dropped several degrees.

Jess, noticing his sudden change of mood, quickly said, "Raiden, listen to me. I'm sure it was just a mistake. I mean look how many of us there are-"

"A mistake?" Raiden asked venomously. "It was the third time they've done this. I don't think it was _just a mistake_!" He calmed down a bit. "Where are they?"

"Just up ahead," Jess said reluctantly. "I'll... take you to them."

"Raiden..." RiRi said.

Raiden turned back to her and he had a glare that made her shiver. She had never seen him angry like this. Even Jess had never seen him like this. "Just stay here, RiRi!" he said angrily. RiRi could only watch in awe as the two mouse continued northward. However, she decided to lay low and see what was going on.

Once the two made got to another meadow in the forest, Jess went ahead towards of the large trees. "Caylie, Kyle, Cody, and Lauren wake up!" she practically yelled.

There were four groans that replied. "Jess, what is it?" Caylie asked.

"I swear if this isn't important," Kyle said. "I'm going to kick the-"

"I just went to sleep!" Cody cried.

"Ugh, I really wish you wouldn't do that," Lauren responded.

"Fine, if your own brother isn't that important, then just go back to sleep!" Jess snapped. Raiden couldn't help but smile. Some things never change.

"Brian!?" the four yelled and quickly got up and ran over to him. Kyle was a Raichu just like Raiden, and the second oldest of the bunch, and the others were all Pikachu.

"Well actually, my name is Raiden," Raiden mentioned.

"Raiden? What kind of corny name is that?" Kyle asked.

"Thanks Kyle, I see you haven't changed," Raiden said. "Actually, that was the name my trainer gave me."

"A trainer!?" both Lauren and Caylie said.

"Wow, that's awesome Brian, I mean Raiden," Cody said. "What's it like?"

"I'd love to tell you, but I have some things to take care of," Raiden replied. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Oh, I can see where this is going," Kyle said, somewhat amused. "They're doing some things up ahead. I'm sure they'll be rather surprised to see you."

"I'm sure they will," Raiden muttered as he and Jess continued on ahead. Soon, they saw another Raichu and Pikachu and Raiden realized they were his parents.

"Mom, Dad!" Jess said. "There's someone here who wants to see you." The two Pokemon looked at Raiden and shock was shown on their faces, but Raiden could also see a bit of fear. Oh, they had the right to be scared.

"Hello Mom. Hello Dad," Raiden said coldly.

"Brian, hows it going?" his dad said hesitantly,

"It's so good to see you," his mom said.

"Oh, enough with the bullshit!" Raiden yelled. "I can tell you're not happy to see me, because you're just standing there. Six years. Six years I had been looking for you, but you never came back to look for _me_."

"Brian-"

"And this wasn't the first time either!" Raiden continued, interrupting them. "I believe you pulled this stunt twice before, except before I was able to find you."

"Brian-"

"Were you seriously that desperate to get rid of me!?" Raiden roared. "How can I even call you parents? I at least have my brothers and sisters show their love for me."

"Alright fine!" his dad said angrily. "You want to know the truth? You're not even our real son!"

That last statement caught both Raiden and Jess off guard. "What are you talking about?" Raiden asked.

"We found you when you were just an egg," his mother said. "We just found you abandoned in the woods. We didn't know where your real parents were, or why they did it, and we still don't know."

RiRi, who was overhearing everything, had slight tears in her eyes. "Oh Raiden..."

"And this is why you always abandoned me?" Raiden asked, completely shocked by this. Did this mean that even his real parents didn't love him?

"We never wanted you!" his dad said angrily. "We just felt pity for the condition you were in!"

"How dare you say that!?" Jess yelled. "Biological or not, he's still your son and still my brother and should be loved like everyone else."

*"No Jess," Raiden said. He then looked up to them angrily with slight tears in his eyes. "If I seriously mean nothing to you at all, then I might as well just leave and forget that you two actually exist." He then turned around and was about to leave before saying, "My name is Raiden now, and I have a trainer who cares about me more than you ever will." He than ran off, leaving his mom and dad behind and Jess, who had tears in her eyes as well.

Raiden then ran as fast as he could, away from his brothers and sisters, who at least showed him kindness, respect, and love. Soon, he stopped and collapsed to the ground, gritting his teeth as tears slowly crept down his face. How could his parents, his real parents, do this to him? It wasn't fair at all, only cruel and inhumane.

"Raiden?" He looked over and saw RiRi staring at him with a concerned look.

"Oh, hi RiRi," Raiden said. He then sighed. "You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Yes," RiRi replied. "Raiden, I'm so sorry. I had no idea at all."

"It's fine," Raiden said. "Come on, we better head back." The two were about to head back until-

"Raiden!" He turned back again and saw that Jess was running up to him.

"Jess?" Raiden asked as Jess ran up to him into his arms.

"Raiden, please forgive me," Jess said, sobbing. "I had no idea, honestly. You know I've always loved you and cared about you."

"I know that," Raiden said, rubbing her back gently. "But Jess, I have to leave now."

"I'll come with you," Jess said quickly. "I won't lose you again like I did before."

"No Jess," Raiden said. "I want you to stay with everyone else. They need you." He then smiled. "You may be the youngest, but you're definitely the maturest of them all."

Jess smiled back at them, tears still streaming down her face. "You really mean that?" she said, wiping away her tears. "Thank you Raiden." Her smile then disappeared. "But will I ever see you again?"

Raiden then took a hold of both her paws into his. "Of course you will," he said. "Whenever you need me, I'll always be in your heart." They then gave each other a hug once again. "Goodbye Jess," he then said. "And make sure to tell the others, especially Kyle, that I put you in charge of the others, and that I love them very much."

"Oh I will," Jess said, giving him a wink. "Goodbye, Big Brother." She then went back to the meadow.

Raiden then sighed. It was not one of his better days. "Raiden, are you going to be okay?" RiRi asked him.

"Yeah... I'll be just fine," Raiden said, though now he wasn't quite sure. "Let's just head back."

* * *

(A/N: Well that was definitely a sad chapter. Truth is, that's the truth about Raiden. Sad indeed, and definitely something people need to stop doing. Anyway, I hope this chapter turned out good. Until then, au revoir.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	10. A Vision Or a Dream?

(A/N: Okay, in case you haven't already thought of it, this story is loosely and I say LOOSELY based on the Diamond/Pearl games.)

* * *

Chapter 10: A Vision Or a Dream?

After several hours of walking, Matt and Jack had finally reached Veilstone City at dusk. Once finding themselves a room to sleep in for the night, they decided they needed to come up with a plan to one, find the base, and two, get Kari out of there.

"No doubt since this is where their main base that it'll be heavily guarded," Jack said.

"True," Matt said. He spent the next minute coming up with ideas. Finally, he found the perfect one. "You said before that Team Galactic came to you to recruit you, right?"

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"Well, that's it then," Matt said. "We just need to find some grunts and tell them we'd be interested in joining them."

"And they would take us to their base," Jack said, catching on. "That's genius. But the question is, what do we do once we get in there?"

"That is a good question," Matt said. If the base was rather big, finding Kari would prove to be tougher than they thought. "Well, I know Kari is in there somewhere, but I guess we'll just have to look everywhere around for her."

"You think our Pokemon can handle it?" Jack asked.

"Trust me, if all the grunts are that strong, should be a piece of cake then," Matt responded.

"Well, we better get some sleep," Jack said. "They like to recruit early in the morning,or so I've heard."

"Sounds good to me," Matt said as he turned off the lamp next to his bed. Soon, he found himself asleep.

* * *

He suddenly found himself in what looked like a large cave. There were puddles of water on the ground, which suggested that he was near or underneath a lake.

All of a sudden, he then heard a voice. "Matt..." He looked around but saw nothing. However, he walked over to where he thought he heard the voice and then stopped. Then, there was a small flash of light and before him stood a familiar looking Pokemon.

"Mesprit..." Matt said in awe.

"You seem surprised to see me, do you not?" Mesprit asked. It then smiled. "It's not everyday you see yourself face to face with a legendary Pokemon."

"Definitely not," Matt responded. "What I'm more curious about is why you came to me?"

"You are going after Team Galactic to save the one you love," Mesprit said. "However, you'll end up playing another big role. You see, this Team Galactic has plans to find and capture Palkia and Dialga. However, they must use us to make them appear in this world, for we are all connected." It stopped for a second and bowed it's head. "Unfortunately, you are not seeing me as a whole, but only my spirit. I, as well as Uxie and Azelf have already been captured. We need your help, Matt."

"Of course I'd be willing to help," Matt said. "But will you three be able to stop Palkia and Dialga from entering this world?"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," Mesprit said. "They will have to be dealt with some other way."

"And you think that only I can do that?" Matt asked.

"There's more to you than you think," Mesprit explained. "Why do you think the Pokemon you have are loyal to you? You have a trait with Pokemon not seen in many trainers, one that we believe can make all the difference. It is you who will have to take down Team Galactic and prevent Palkia and Dialga from causing major destruction."

"Major destruction? Mesprit, what are you talking about?" Matt asked.

Mesprit only sighed. "Dialga and Palkia. Two entities that should have never met. As you may already know, both of them live in different dimensions; Palkia with space, and Dialga with time. And as such, they are very territorial. The last time they had met was almost two millenia ago, and the results were terrible, almost fatal to civilization, humans and Pokemon alike. I fear if they were to meet again, the destruction could be much worse."

"Well, that's not going to happen," Matt declared. "I can promise you Mesprit, that I will save all three of you and make sure that Team Galactic does not get ahold of Dialga and Palkia."

"Thank you Matt," Mesprit said. "It's your kindness that draws all your Pokemon, as well as others to you, like a family. Never change..."

* * *

Matt then woke up the next morning, preparing himself for the day ahead, knowing that it would be one of the biggest moments in his life. "Raiden," he then said. "If I ever put us in a dangerous situation, would you and the others still be at my side, no matter what?"

It seemed like a no-brainer question, but he knew what he was putting himself against. Raiden, however, just smiled at him, and all it took was that smile to tell Matt that they would fight together and they would die together, although Matt personally preferred the former than the latter.

Once Matt and Jack were ready, they quickly got some breakfast and went outside. "So, what do we do now?" Matt asked.

"We wait," Jack answered. "Sooner or later they'll show their faces around here."

As it turned out, they didn't have to wait real long as two grunts appeared on the streets, both looking bored and unamused. "Bingo," Jack said as they started to walk towards them. "Now, just follow my lead. Good morning gentlemen, I've been hearing some interesting rumors about this so-called Team Galactic."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" the one grunt asked.

Looking both ways, he then leaned in and whispered, "That you're in need of recruits."

The two grunts suddenly became interested. "That is true," the second grunt said. "So, you are willing to join our cause?"

"Of course, isn't that right, Matt?" Jack asked Matt, who quickly nodded. "We both understand the belief you have about how the old world has too many problems and Team Galactic's new world will be error-free and peace will be brought all over the world."

"Pretty much sums it up," the first grunt said. "Very well, but before we take you to our base, you must show us your Pokemon."

Luckily, Jack had known this and told Matt, who also planned it with his Pokemon. Matt and Jack then let out their Pokemon, all except Kari's Pokemon since it might become too suspicious. Looking them over, the one grunt's eyes stayed on Raiden for a couple of seconds. For Raiden, however, it was very difficult not to give a hateful glare at the two men. Not only did they kidnap Kari, but they attacked RiRi, not to mention he got pretty banged up himself.

However, the two grunts looked back to Matt and Jack without any concern. "You have powerful Pokemon indeed," the first grunt said. "Not exactly my taste, but they will do nicely, I'm sure. Alright then, we'll take you back to HQ."

The two grunts then escorted Matt and Jack to their base. Matt could then see why it was so hidden. The base was just outside Veilstone City. You had to go through a thick meadow, cross the one river, and then walk about another mile on an open dirt road and there it was. For an organization that was trying to keep hidden, the base was rather large, much to Matt and Jack's disappointment.

Once getting inside, the two grunts had them fill out some paperwork for registration. Didn't really matter, those files would just end up getting destroyed eventually anyway. After that was all done, they took the two trainers to a waiting room where they were supposedly to get some equipment and other things.

"Okay, we're in," Jack said. "Now we just have to find our way around here without being seen, get Kari and get out of here."

"Easier said than done," Matt said, sighing. "My guess is that she's on one of the higher floors. Knowing them, thats probably where they keep their hostages."

"Okay, but we better be quick," Jack said they quickly exited the room. Seeing that no one was around, they silently headed down the hallway. Luckily, or perhaps not, the base was rather empty. Something didn't seem right here.

They then stopped as two grunts made their way down the adjacent hallway. They then saw a elevator and went up to it, pushing the button. Soon, the doors opened and Matt and Jack got in, going up to the highest level.

Once they got out, they could see that this level was different from the others. There were not nearly as many rooms, which made the searching process easier. Most of the doors were locked, but there was one particular door that happened to be unlocked, but also was different from the others. Looking to one another and nodding, they went inside.

(A/N: Okay, we got another battle coming up here. Not trying to give anything away, I was going to use one particular song, but decided this one would be better. Plus I like it more too. Anyway, the name of the song is "Squeak Squad Theme (Brawl Version)" from the Kirby series.)

"Hey! Who said you could be in here!?" a woman's voice said. They looked over and saw two women, who were dressed similarly to the grunts, standing over at the one corner. It was Commanders Mars and Jupiter.

Before Jack could say anything, Matt intervened. "You kidnapped a friend of mine and we're here to get here back so hand her over or else experience a painful whooping."

"I think this is the trainer she had been talking about," Mars said to Jupiter.

"No matter, we'll take care of him," Jupiter said. "You made a huge mistake coming to our base and interfering with our plans. Now it will be _us _who show you what a painful whooping is." She then pulled out a Pokeball. *"Tangrowth, take the field!" There was a flash of light and the tentacle Pokemon, Tangela's evolved form, appeared.

"Zubat, take flight!" Mars said, as she called out her Pokemon.

"Alright Jet, I need your help!" Jack said as he called out his Staraptor.

"Let's do this for Kari, Empoleon!" Matt cried out as he called out his once starter Pokemon.

"Hmm, perhaps we should make things interesting then," Jupiter said. "This will be an eight on eight battle, each trainer has two Pokemon. If you two win, we'll allow you to see our leader, Cyrus. But if we win, you'll both be taken as our prisoners; and consider your Pokemon ours."

"Deal," both Matt and Jack said without even a thought.

"Alright Tangrowth, use Bullet Seed on Empoleon!" Jupiter said. Tangrowth then sent a bullet seed volley at Empoleon.

Jack, realizing that Empoleon was weak against grass-types, said, "Jet, use Whirlwind to blow back Tangrowth's attack and then use Aerial Ace!" Jet then quickly flapped it's wings and gusts of wind suddenly appeared, blowing back the attack. Jet then quickly transitioned to Aerial Ace, dove down and hit Tangrowth directly.

"Zubat, use Air Slash on his Staraptor!" Mars said.

"Empoleon, counter the attack with Steel Wing!" Matt said. As Zubat made it's way towards Jet, Empoleon then charged towards the bat Pokemon, it's one wing glowing brightly, and jumped into the air, hitting Zubat directly.

"So, you like playing games?" Jupiter asked. "Very well, we can do the same. Tangrowth, use Giga Drain on Empoleon!"

"Zubat, use Leech Life on Staraptor!" Mars said.

Tangrowth then shot green beams of light towards Empoleon, which held him down and drained him of his energy, which then got transferred to Tangrowth. Zubat then used Leech Life, similar to Giga Drain, and took some of Jet's energy.

Matt gritted his teeth in annoyance. Only Team Galactic would use such tactics. "It's not over yet," he said. "Empoleon, muster up the energy you have with Hydro Cannon!"

"Jet, hang in there and use Brave Bird!" Jack said.

Both Pokemon, most of their energy drained, commenced with their attacks. Empoleon then shot out a blue ball of energy straight at Zubat, while Jet flew higher into the air and then shot right towards Tangrowth. Both attacks hit, and it was just enough as both Tangrowth and Zubat fell to the ground, knocked out. However, Giga Drain and Leech Life had taken their tolls on Empoleon and Jet, as the two fell to the ground knocked out as well. Once again, it was another draw.

"I see that your Pokemon are very strong," Mars said, impressed. "But we still have yet to show you _our _strongest. Alright Purugly, it's your moment!" There was a flash of light and the giant cat Pokemon appeared. Matt always remembered Kari telling him that she would never have her Glameow evolve. Purugly definitely don't have a good reputation.

"Skuntank, the field is yours!" Jupiter said, calling out the skunk Pokemon.

"Neither are a favorite of mine," Jack said. "Alright Shadow, it's up to you now!"

"Houndoom, time for a real battle now!" Matt said. The two canine Pokemon appeared. Even to the bravest of Pokemon, their appearance was a little intimidating.

"Alright Purugly, use Water Pulse on Houndoom!" Mars commanded.

"Houndoom, counter with Shadow Ball!" Matt said.

Purugly shot a light-blue ball of energy as Houndoom shot a black ball of energy. The two attacks struck each other and exploded.

"Skuntank, use Night Slash!" Jupiter commanded.

"Shadow, use Giga Impact!" Jack said.

Skuntank shot ahead with it's one claw glowing while Shadow shot forward, his body covered in pure energy. It seemed too obvious who would win that battle as Shadow quickly overpowered Skuntank, sending it back hard as it crashed against the wall.

"Houndoom, let's finish this with Fire Blast!" Matt said. Houndoom then shot out fire which took the form of the kanjī. The attack hit Purugly directly and it flew back and hit the wall hard, knocked out. Matt then looked over to Jack. "I'll let you do the honors, Jack."

Jack nodded. Looking at Shadow, he said, "I know it may not be the best idea, but we have to get over this. Shadow, use Demon Claw!"

Shadow then jumped into the air, with his nails growing longer, just like Jack had mentioned before. He then jumped right onto Purugly, who was already weak, and started clawing at it ferociously. Then, he took one last swipe and Purugly hit the wall again, this time knocked out for good.

However, Shadow still retained the same form. Even Jupiter and Mars were frightened by this unusual but frightening move. "Shadow?" Jack then said, hoping for the better. Shadow then looked back to him, but instead of the crazed look he saw last time, Shadow smiled at him and gave him a wink. Shadow had finally mastered the move. "Awesome job, Shadow," Jack said happily.

"You did good as well, Houndoom," Matt said, petting his Pokemon. He then looked to the two commanders. "So, we had a deal. Where's Cyrus?"

"Just up ahead in the other room," Jupiter said. "But just because you beat us doesn't mean you'll have a chance against Cyrus. He's our leader for a reason."

"But I'm sure he would enjoy battling you, even if he demolishes you," Mars added.

"We'll see about that," Matt muttered as he continued on ahead. However, he looked back. "Jack? What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about me," Jack said. "You go on ahead. Shadow and I will watch over these two, won't we Shadow?" Shadow growled at the two in response, causing both of them to cower in fear.

Matt nodded, and went ahead hoping, just hoping, that Kari would be in that next room.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was a little busy the past couple of days. Anyway, I don't know if I said this before or not but the moves "Demon Fang" and "Demon Claw" I do not own. Also, if you do not know what the kanjī is, it's a Japanese letter I believe, and you would know what it is when Magmar or Archanine use Fire Blast. So, hoped you liked the chapter and the battle and the last part of the story will begin next chapter.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	11. Spear Pillar

(A/N: Okay, I think you already know what's gonna go down in this part of the chapter. Anyway, the name of the song is "Galactic Boss Cyrus" from Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. Also, I realize the song won't be long enough so I decided to add another, this one called "Graceful Assassin" from KH:CoM. I was planning on using it in a future story but I found something a whole lot better for that. Took me long enough to put in that song, huh? ;) By the way, I never realized that sound is so much better when listening to it with headphones.)

* * *

Chapter 11: Spear Pillar

Once Matt got into the next room, he then realized he was in some sort of laboratory. It was then when he spotted the three legendary Pokemon. "Oh no," he said, realizing that they had been mostly drained of their energy. Going over to the computer module, he was able to quickly find the command to release the locks placed on them. Realizing they were free, they took a look at Matt and then vanished, all but one.

"Matt, we knew you would come," Mesprit said.

"Of course," Matt said. "Where's Cyrus?"

"Probably in the next room. Please be careful Matt, I fear that Cyrus already has his plans put into motion," Mesprit said.

"I will," Matt replied as the Pokemon vanished. He was about to head towards the other room until something caught his eye. Looking back at the computer, he noticed something called "The Red Chain." "Red Chain?" he said to himself. Reading further, he finally figured out Cyrus' plans.

He then went into the next room, which happened to be dark. While he didn't see anything at first, he then noticed he was in what looked like an office. There was a large chair facing away from him.

"So, I see that you managed to get past two of my best officers," a voice said from the chair. Matt could only guess that it was Cyrus. "I have to admit, you must be strong indeed."

"Where's Kari?" Matt demanded.

Cyrus chuckled. "I'm guessing you're referring to the girl?" he asked as he turned around. "You may refer to her as your friend, but perhaps there are some things you do not know?"

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"I guess she never told you then," Cyrus said as he got up from his chair. "Your friend has been working under cover for the Academy for quite some time. She had information that was quite important. So important that we had take her into our custody."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked. Then, it came to him. "The Red Chain."

"The three lake Pokemon were needed to create what is known as the Red Chain," Cyrus explained. "It is formed from the crystals inside Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie. With that chain, I will be able to control Palkia and Dialga under my will. Now I understand how they are all connected."

"So this is your idea of a new world?" Matt asked. "One where you rule with an iron fist with Palkia and Dialga by your side?"

"The world we live in is broken," Cyrus said. "Emotion is just the product of a weak human heart. However, in my new world there will be no such thing, and I will rule as a god and no one will stand in my way!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but I won't let that happen," Matt said determinedly. "_We _won't let that happen."

"You would dare challenge me?" Cyrus said. "Very well then, perhaps I have the time for one small battle. Name your battle."

Matt realized he only had Lucario and Raiden left. "Two on two," he said.

"Very well, then it is settled," Cyrus said, as he took out a Pokeball. *"Just realize this was your decision, not mine. Honchkrow, take flight!" There was a flash of light and the dark flying-type appeared.

"Alright Lucario, I need your help!" Matt said, calling out his trusted friend.

"Honchkrow, use Night Slash!" Cyrus said.

"Lucario, dodge it and then use Force Palm!" Matt said. Lucario fired a large beam at Honchkrow managed to dodge it as well.

"Honchkrow, use Steel Wing!" Cyrus said.

"Lucario, counter it with Iron Tail!" Matt said. The two Pokemon met in mid-air and collided, but were both pushed back, each attack canceling out another. _"Time to take the offensive," _Matt thought. "Alright Lucario, now use Close Combat!"

"Honchkrow, do the same!" Cyrus said. The two then went at one another, duking it out. Punches and kicks (more on Lucario's part) were dished out, until finally they each landed one final blow against each other and fell to the ground unconscious.

Matt gritted his teeth as he called back his friend. "You did well, Lucario," he said. Draws were never a favorite of his.

Cyrus called back his Pokemon as well. "I can see why you were able to get past Commanders Jupiter and Mars. You possess such skill that I've never seen before. Now, let's finish this. Weavile, take the battlefield!" There was a flash of light and the dark Pokemon appeared.

Matt paused for a second as he looked down to the Pokeball in his hand, the one that contained his most dearest friend. _"It's going to be tough buddy, but we need to do this... for Kari." _He then looked up. "Okay Raiden, let's finish this fight!" Another flash of light and Raiden appeared, ready to go.

*"This will be quite a match-up indeed," Cyrus said. "Weavile, use Quick Attack!" Weavile then started off, charging quickly at Raiden. "Now use Metal Claw!" Weavile then jumped into the air with it's claws extending.

"Raiden, counter it with Iron Tail!" Matt said. Raiden then flew into the air with his tail glowing and countered Weavile's attack, sending them both back. All of a sudden, Matt was starting to see a pattern.

"Weavile, use Dark Pulse!" Cyrus said. Weavile then launched the attack so quickly Matt couldn't call anything out. Shooting purple beams, the attack hit Raiden, but Raiden didn't give in as he tried to fight, gritting his teeth in pain. However, the attack proved to be too powerful as Raiden was blown back and hit the wall hard.

And yet, Raiden still got up, although he was in much pain. But he wasn't willing to give up. "That's the way Raiden!" Matt said happily. "Now hit it back with Charge Beam!" Anger on his face and in his eyes, Raiden sent out a large beam of electricity which hit Weavile as well and threw it back against the wall. It too jumped back up, but it had a look more of hatred than anger.

"As you can see, Weavile does not lose easily," Cyrus explained. "In fact, making him angry won't do you any good. Weavile, show them what I mean with Fury Swipes."

"Raiden, dodge it!" Matt said. Weavile came up with a flurry of swipes at Raiden. He was able to dodge some of them, but was caught off guard and scratched right in the face, leaving a mark. All of a sudden, more electricity came out of Raiden's cheeks, and he gave Weavile a death glare that even made him flinch. "And as you can see," Matt explained. "Getting Raiden pissed off will only make you lose a battle. Raiden, Volt Tackle!"

"Weavile, use the strongest Focus Punch you can muster!" Cyrus said. The two Pokemon charged at one another with such ferocity. The two hit and gave it their all. The force of energy became so great that it caused a great explosion in the room, even blowing a hole in the ceiling. Once the smoke cleared, both Pokemon fell unconscious.

Matt, and even Cyrus, were surprised. However, Cyrus called back his Pokemon. He did not even seem upset. "Now I understand completely. You are really an experienced trainer." All of a sudden, there was the sound of a helicopter and one appeared above them. A ladder came down and Cyrus grabbed onto it. "Now I must head to Mt. Coronet. If you really are wanting to save the girl, she will be there as well. I know we'll see each other again." And with that, the chopper took off from the base.

Matt then went over and picked up Raiden. He opened his eyes and looked at Matt with an apologetic look. "Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about," he said, smiling. "You gave it your all, and thats whats important."

He then heard footsteps and saw that Jack had caught up to him. "Matt, are you alright?" He then saw the condition of the room. "Holy crap! What the hell happened here?"

"Our little encounter with Cyrus," Matt said. "Jack, Kari is up on Mt. Coronet. We need to get there quickly!"

"Hold on, we need to make sure our Pokemon are okay," Jack said calmly. "Anyway, the police have this place in their control now. Let's hurry."

* * *

Once the two got back to Veilstone City, they quickly rushed to the Pokemon Center. It was a long hard fight, but they both knew it wasn't over yet. The only question now was: how were they going to get to Mt. Coronet in such a short time?

"That's easy," Jack said. "We fly."

"Fly?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, you know that fully evolved flying types are capable of carrying people," Jack said.

"Well I know that," Matt said, "But I don't think Noctowl is big enough."

"No problem," Jack said. "Just so happens Jet is strong enough to carry two people."

"How so?" Matt asked.

"Lots and lots of strength training," Jack said. He could sense Matt's uneasiness. "Don't worry, he won't mind at all."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, another song. We're getting close to the end, my friends. Anyway, the name of the song is "Wind Garden" from SMG. By the way, I'm using the original titles from the soundtrack, in case anyone was confused.)

* * *

Once they got their Pokemon, they then went outside. Jack then called out Jet. "Well, buddy we're going to need your help," he said, petting the bird Pokemon. "We need to get to the top of Mt. Coronet. You think you can handle it?" The answer was obvious as Jet quickly nodded. "But Matt's going to need a ride too. That alright?" Jet then took a good look at Matt. Matt gulped a bit. Staraptor were good at intimidating. Then, Jet smiled and nodded. "Alright then," Jack said as he and Matt got onto Jet's back. *"Onward to Mt. Coronet!" he cried. Jet then opened his wings and quickly took off.

It was a good thing Matt didn't have a fear of heights, because they went up high, very high. It was quite breath-taking, seeing the entire Sinnoh region from the air. "So, how much do you do this?" Matt practically due to their hearing being cut off.

"Honestly, this is only the second time with me, but the first time with two people," Jack yelled back.

Soon, they saw a giant silhouette, one that could only match Mt. Coronet. "Hold on, Jet!" Jack suddenly said. Jet then stopped in mid-air.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Look closely," Jack said. "Golbat and Zubat in the air. Team Galactic must be using them for patrolling the area. We'll have to either go below or above them Jet. Your decision."

Jet then went upwards more to try to stay undetected. However, despite being up much higher, one of the Zubat spotted them and quickly brought in reinforcements.

"Well, I think they spotted us," Matt said.

"Yep," Jack said. "Alright Jet, this is where you shine. Let's try to avoid them."

Bad news was that there were a _ton _of Zubat and Golbat. The good news was that Jet was much quicker. While multiple Zubat and Golbat were shooting Hyper Beams and Shadow Balls, Jet was able to dodge them with ease. "They're starting to hit a little close," Jack said. "Jet, get rid of these guys with a Hyper Beam."

Jet then did an about-face and shot a Hyper Beam which ended up hitting their pursuers and knocking them out. Soon, the group were able to reach the top and landed. After calling back Jet, Matt and Jack looked around them. What they saw they did not expect in the least. It looked like they were in a ruins site, buildings that must've existed years and years ago. "Okay, this I was not expecting," Matt said.

"Wait, it couldn't be," Jack said. It then dawned on him. "This... is Spear Pillar."

"Spear Pillar?" Matt asked.

"Right," Jack said. "I read about it at the Canalave City Library. They don't really say what the place used to be but they do say that it was where Dialga and Palkia were created, and even Sinnoh itself."

"Now it makes sense why Cyrus is here," Matt said. "Come on, we need to stop Cyrus before it's too late." The two then hurried ahead through the giant ruins. However, they stopped in their tracks once they saw someone ahead of them.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to pass," the man said. "Our leader Cyrus has big plans and no one will get in his way, not while Commander Saturn is here. If you want to get to him, you'll have to beat me in a battle. So, who's willing to step up?"

"I will," Matt said, stepping up. He was really getting annoyed with all these interruptions.

"Very well," Saturn said. "This will be a tag-battle, we each have two Pokemon. If I were you, I would choose carefully."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this is going to be the second to last battle, so of course I have to have something good. The name of the song is called "The Birth of a God" from Final Fantasy VII.)

* * *

"Now," he then said. "Toxicroak, Golbat, take the field!" There were two flashes of light and the two poison types appeared.

Matt then smirked. He had an idea. Taking two Pokeballs, he then said, "Alright then. Raiden, RiRi, take the stage!" There were two more flashes of light and Raiden and RiRi appeared.

"Two electric-types? Your strategy is indeed strange," Saturn commented.

"No, they're just in need of giving some payback," Matt replied. *"Raiden, use Quick Attack and then use Iron Tail on Toxicroak. RiRi, Golbat is all yours. Use Super Fang!"

Raiden then used Quick Attack, for speed, and then jumped into the air with his tail glowing. "Toxicroak, Endure!" Saturn said. Toxicroak got itself ready for the attack that was about to come. As it hit, Toxicroak was hit square on, being pushed back but still holding on.

Meanwhile, RiRi jumped into the air, her fangs glowing white and extending. She hit Golbat and was utterly delighted to see that it was in pain. Like they say, paybacks a bitch. However, her fight was not over yet. "Your Pokemon have been trained well, but so have mine," Saturn said. "Golbat, use Screech!"

Golbat then opened it's mouth and let out a very high-pitched scream, causing both Raiden and RiRi to hold their ears in pain. "Now Toxicroak, use Poison Jab! And Golbat, use Air Slash!" Both Golbat and Toxicroak attacked quickly. Unfortunately, both Raiden and RiRi were still recovering from the last attack and both were hit quickly.

To come this far and be stopped... that wasn't going to happen. "Raiden, show them how tough you are with a Focus Punch." Raiden then quickly charged at Toxicroak and hit it straight on. "RiRi, use Charge Beam!" RiRi then charged up energy and shot a beam of electricity right at Golbat, hitting and paralyzing it.

Seeing they were both stunned, now was his chance. "Raiden, use Thunderbolt, and RiRi, use Discharge!" Both electric-types then shot out huge bolts of electricity and they hit their targets, electrocuting them, causing a small explosion and both were knocked out cold.

"But... but," Saturn stuttered as the four of them walked past him. "How could I lose? How are you so strong?"

Without looking back, Matt said, "If I almost beat your boss, I knew you would be a pushover." They then continued on. All of a sudden, Matt recognized a familiar figure lying on the ground.

* * *

(A/N: Oops, almost forgot the one song. This one should be familiar to people who play Brawl. It's called "Clear" and if you don't know what it is, it's the piano part that plays right after you beat Classic Mode. By the way, just ignore the first second or two.)

* * *

"Kari!" Matt cried as he, Raiden, and RiRi rushed over to her. As he picked her up gently, he could see that she was still breathing.

Then, she opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Matt's face and smiled. "Took you long enough," she said, laughing slightly.

*Matt couldn't help but smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she slowly got up. Once she saw RiRi, she picked her up and gave her a big hug. "RiRi! I'm so glad you're alright." She then looked down and saw Shadow, who appeared out of nowhere, staring at her with a happy look on his face, and panting with his tongue out. "Oh. Matt, I didn't know you caught a Mightyena."

"Actually, he's mine," Jack said, behind them. "I'm afraid he gets that way around girls." He then reached out his hand. "Name's Jack, and this is Shadow. We were helping Matt find you."

"I see," Kari said. She then smiled and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jack." She then petted the top of Shadow's head. "And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Shadow."

"Kari, where's Cyrus?" Matt asked her.

"Just up ahead," Kari said. She then hesitated. "Matt, there's something I have to tell you."

"Does it involve something with Dialga, Palkia, and the lake trio?" Matt guessed.

"Yes," Kari said. "Please Matt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was under strict orders to not say anything about it, but Team Galactic found out anyway. However, there is some good coming out of this." She then showed them her Poketch. "You see, the Academy placed a tracking device into my Poketch to track my every move."

"So wait, you mean the whole kidnapping was set up?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Kari said. "I know you were worried about me, Matt, but I had to do what I was told. The police should be on their way now."

"Then we better go and stop Cyrus before it's too late!" Matt declared and the three of them went ahead. Soon, they came to what appeared to be the edge of the ruins and they saw the Team Galactic leader. "Cyrus stop! You have no idea what you're doing!" Matt said.

Turning around, Cyrus smiled. "But I do know what I'm doing. And unfortunately for you, it's too late," he said. He then turned back around. "Now all I have to do is wait..."

And he didn't have to wait long before some sort of strange portal appeared. Out of it came a large figure. It was Palkia, the Deity of Space. "Ah, so you finally come out of hiding, Palkia," Cyrus said. Palkia roared at him in anger. "Don't worry, once I capture you, Dialga won't be nearly as difficult."

* * *

(A/N: Alright, _here's _the final battle. And of course, I have to have the appropriate music. The song here is "Dialga/Palkia Battle." By the way, did I mention I really like Palkia?)

* * *

*"Now Gyarados, I need your assistance!" Cyrus said, calling the great serpentine Pokemon. "Now, use Hyper Beam!" Gyarados then shot out a large hyper beam right at Palkia. Palkia then blocked it using one of the plates on it's shoulder. Palkia then countered with AncientPower, a large ball of white energy which shot straight at Gyarados, knocking it down. Then, Palkia finished the blow with Spacial Rend, it's arm glowing pink. Then the large pink beam shot straight at Gyarados, knocking it out for good.

But even so, Cyrus was not upset. Calling back Gyarados, he said, "You can keep knocking my Pokemon down, but you'll become too weak eventually." He then took out another Pokeball. "Houndoom, take the floor!" There was another flash of light and Houndoom appeared, similar to Matt's Houndoom. "Now, use Dark Pulse!" Houndoom then shot out purple beams from it's mouth. Palkia once again used one of it's plates to defend, but the attack must've done damage as Palkia shuddered in pain.

"Good Houndoom, now use Will-O-Wisp!" Cyrus said. Houndoom shot out a blue ball of fiery energy. However, Palkia wouldn't be fooled twice in a row. It then used Water Pulse, which ended up beating Houndoom's attack and hit it directly. Palkia then again used Spacial Rend, knocking out Houndoom. Apparently, Palkia really didn't want to be owned by anyone.

Cyrus just laughed. "You're fighting a losing battle, Palkia. Crobat, come out now!" There was a flash of light and Crobat appeared. "Use Shadow Ball!" Crobat then shot out a dark ball of energy. It then hit Palkia, and it must've done more damage as Palkia showed more pain. "It's almost time," Cyrus said. "Now Crobat, use Giga Impact!" Crobat then shot straight at Palkia, it's body covered in energy. It hit Palkia directly, bringing Palkia almost to it's knees.

However, Palkia then summoned the energy it had left to use Spacial Rend, but bigger than it's previous attacks. The attack hit Crobat directly, causing a large explosion that not only knocked out Crobat, but it had hit Cyrus throwing him back and knocking him out as well. And yet, even though it saved itself, Palkia fell to the ground, weak from the small attacks.

"Matt, nows your chance," Kari said. Matt knew exactly what she was talking about.

**Flashback**

_"Trust me Mom, they've done enough training they could take on Palkia or Dialga."_

_"I quite doubt that, Matt," his mom said, smiling. "That was another thing you always ranted about when you were younger: capturing Palkia."_

_"Well," Matt said. "Yeah, I always had an interest in Palkia, although I'm not quite sure why. But even so, it would be cool to have one, then we would be unbeatable."_

Matt thentook out a Pokeball. He was about to throw it, but stopped. There was a look on Palkia's face that made him feel... pity. Sighing, he put the Pokeball away.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Kari asked.

"I can't do it, Kari," Matt said. "There's only one Palkia in the world and it belongs in it's own dimension." He then looked back to Palkia. "Go back to our own dimension, Palkia, where no one can further disturb you." Palkia then got up, and using Spacial Rend once more, created another portal and going through it, disappearing.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, last song of this story. I know, so soon? I'll explain later. Anyway, this is going to be one of those songs where it goes from movie to credits. The name of the song is "Life is Beautiful" by Vega 4.)

* * *

The three of them just stood there. Everything had gone quiet. "So, it's finally over?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Matt said. "Everything's at peace now."

Soon, the police arrived and arrested Cyrus and Saturn. But before they decided to go back down, Matt, Kari, and Jack decided to take in the scene before them.

"It's such a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Kari asked.

"It sure is," Matt said. Indeed, they could see all of Sinnoh from there. *"You know, I was really worried about you."

"I know," Kari said as she placed her head against his shoulder. "But I'm here now. Isn't that what's important?"

"Sure is," Matt said as their lips met and they placed their arms around each other.

Jack only smiled as he watched the young couple. He then felt a nudge against him and looked down to see Shadow looking at him. "What?" Shadow then looked over to where Matt and Kari were. "Hey, don't worry about me," he said, petting Shadow on the head. "I may be single now, but I'm sure it won't be long before that's no longer an issue. Trust me on that."

Meanwhile, Raiden and RiRi were staring at the same scene. "Raiden, there's something I have to tell you," RiRi said.

"What is it?" Raiden said.

"I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I... might have feelings for you," RiRi said.

"Really?" Raiden asked. He felt like he was going to regret asking this. "So, I guess that means I get to kiss you then."

"Umm..." RiRi said, not expecting that. "Oh, what the hell..." She then kissed him out of nowhere, causing Raiden's to widen in surprise, but soon closed them as he kissed her back. "Just do me a favor," she then said after they broke the kiss.

"Anything," Raiden said.

She then leaned against him. "Don't always play the hero. I can take care of myself, you know."

"Got it."

* * *

(A/N: Oh I just love happy, romantic endings. I know what you're thinking, "Why is this story shorter?" Well, obviously there's not nearly as much action as in my other stories. Plus, this is my first story with all OC's. Well, main characters that is. You can practically call it a pilot story. But anyway, hope this turned out well, it was another first for me. Since I always do it, I'd like to once again thank Nintendo for creating an awesome series, all the people who's music I used, and of course my faithful reviewers who've been with me since day one. Oh yeah, Furyfur, I hope you were pleased enough that RiRi kicked Golbat's butt.)

Pikette – You know, she never told me why she hates bats.

Me – Same reason I hate snakes.

Pikachu – Haha. You don't like snakes?

Me – No. Why? I don't know.

Raiden – Hey everybody!

Me – So Raiden, got one story under your belt.

Pikette – Yeah, I have to admit you did good.

Raiden – Thanks. Now I can take a good long rest.

Me – I wouldn't rest too long.

Raiden – No way. You're not putting me in the next one are you?

Me – No, that's Pikachu. But still, my stories don't always take long to do, so be ready for that.

Raiden – Wonderful. Just wonderful.

Me – So once again, this is FoxMcCloud7921 signing off.

* * *

FoxMcCloud7921


End file.
